


After Amnesty

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: The boys finally get their amnesty. This is my take on what happens next. The Kid of course finds trouble. The tale is more his journey, but Heyes is right there with him and has a huge part to play. This is a repost from fanfiction.  Some pictures here to hopefully add to the story.  https://rachie74uk.wixsite.com/website/blogThank you so much Kathy for her endless patience and encouragement. Also many thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review each chapter on fanfiction. The support really helped me want to finish.
Relationships: Hannibal Heyes | Joshua Smith/Original Female Character(s), Jed "Kid" Curry | Thaddeus Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**March 31 1887**

**_As of March 31 in the year of Our Lord 1887, all bounties in the name of Jedidiah 'Kid' Curry are rescinded, all extradition orders and arrest warrants are also canceled. He is to be accepted as a citizen in good standing in so far as any man may be considered so. He is now free from the risk of prosecution for any of his past presumed crimes._ **

**_Therefore this document is to be taken as constituting an unconditional and complete amnesty for Jedidiah 'Kid' Curry aka Thaddeus Jones from the date as recorded here within._ **

**_It should be noted that this declaration of immunity from prosecution does not in any way offer protection from imprisonment for any future crimes committed by Jedidiah 'Kid' Curry aka Thaddeus Jones ._ **

_**By order of  
**_ **Thomas Moonlight (Wyoming Territorial Governor) Date: 03.31.1887**

Kid Curry whooped in astonished joy as he came to the end of the document. He met Heyes' gaze and was caught by the expression of total awestruck delight on his face as he too looked up from the paper he was holding. He couldn't ever remember seeing Heyes that happy- not even at the height of their outlaw success. 

Curry felt a lump lodge in his throat and found himself leaning forward to pull his friend into a tight hug, the precious paper still grasped firmly in his hand. Heyes responded without hesitation and they stayed like that for several minutes before embarrassment finally pulled them apart. Though Curry unwilling to fully let go, still kept a loose grip on his friend's forearms which Heyes made no attempt to break.

At a slight cough from behind him, Curry reluctantly turned away releasing his hold to look at their companion, Lom Trevors, whose expression was unusually benevolent. His tone however was familiarly smug. “I told you boys that Governor Moonlight would be the one.”

Heyes snorted. “You also said it'd only be a year and that just one more job would do it. Can you blame us for not being exactly convinced you were right?”

Curry watched as Lom' s face broke into a wide grin as he said, “Now Heyes, ain't no call for that. We've got a celebration to start. I've even brought the good stuff.” He waved the green bottle he held in some excitement before placing it on the table. He moved away to look in the dusty cabinet set against the wall nearest the door.

As Lom rattled around no doubt searching for appropriate glasses, the Kid once again glanced at the document he held, still not quite sure that it wouldn't simply vanish in a puff of smoke. After the disappointment of the sudden change in Governor and the almost fatal outcome to their last job, he'd pretty much given up hope that they'd ever receive the long promised amnesty. Yet here they were, holding the proof of it in their hands. He was suddenly swamped by a wave of emotion that he couldn't quite name and felt an unexpected prickle in his eyes.

His head was brought up by a gentle affectionate squeeze on his shoulder. He glanced over at Heyes through suddenly tear blurred vision and was relieved to see his friend's eyes were suspiciously bright. He noticed that his hands shook a little too, despite the genuine smile. The Kid reassured by the fact he wasn't alone in not quite knowing what to feel managed to smile back. A sharp pop made them both start before they realised it was simply Lom opening the bottle. Curry watched as he haphazardly splashed the fizzy liquid into the glasses he had found. “C'mon boys before the fizz goes! Caroline always says it ain't the same without the fizz.”

As they stowed the precious documents in their jacket pockets, Heyes leant into the Kid and said softly, “You know Kid we should just enjoy this. We can think about what it means tomorrow.” After a brief pause he grinned and added, “or maybe even next week.”

The Kid nodded and laughed as he said. “That sure sounds like one of your best plans, Heyes.” 

The matter settled between them, they joined Lom at the table for a drink and to read the letter Moonlight had sent with their amnesty papers.

** March 31 1887 **

_**On a Sunday a few weeks ago, I sat in church listening to Reverend Jenkins' sermon on what the Scriptures say about the importance of forgiveness when a sinner shows true contrition. The following Wednesday Sheriff Lom Trevors came to speak on your behalf as he has done many times previously. On this occasion however I was struck by the fact that you two were a perfect example of what the Reverend spoke of. In that moment it became clear to me that despite the remaining political opposition, I could no longer in good conscience ignore your enduring and genuine commitment to staying honest. Therefore I concluded that to continue to deny you amnesty would be both unfair and unchristian. It took some persuasion to convince my political allies not to oppose me but as you see I prevailed.** _

_**I will ensure that the news of this decision is quickly distributed to as wide an audience as possible. This will I hope protect you from the continued attention of both law men and bounty hunters. I wish you both every success as you turn the page and embark on a new chapter in your lives.** _

__**Regards,  
** Thomas Moonlight.  
(Governor, Wyoming Territory.) 

** June 2 1888 **

“Lily Matlock, I ain't got much to endow and your Father ain't never going to approve. But will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Jed down on one knee looked up into the face of the loveliest girl he'd ever known and in the silence that followed decided he'd read everything wrong. She must have finally decided to listen to her Father's objections and likely simply agreed to the picnic to let him down gently. He looked down from her shocked expression as he mumbled. “I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry. I just thought. I'm sorry.” 

He could feel his face burning and was sure he was going to be sick. He was desperate to get away, but couldn't get his legs to co-operate and instead found himself frozen in place. He knew she deserved more than he could offer and instead of embarrassing them both, he should have figured that she'd eventually come to her senses and realise that too.

In the midst of his churning emotions, he felt a hand on his shoulder which brought his gaze reluctantly back up. He wasn't sure he could cope with what he was certain would be an expression of awkward pity. However he was met with sparkling eyes and a smile nearly as warm as the sun on his back. “Oh Jed, of course I will. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” She kissed him gently before pulling away to let him slide the ring on her finger. He stood on slightly wobbly legs to hug her tightly.

Half-asleep in the grass, listening to the birds sing with his heart full, Curry turned to look at his fiancée as she laughed. “I hope you realise that I'm going to be as good at obeying as you are at endowing.” 

Jed joined her in laughing and pulled her close, “ I think we can probably work somethin' out.”

** September 1 1888 **

“Did you speak to her Heyes? How's she look?”

Heyes who was looking at him in affectionate amusement shook his head as he said. “She looks as beautiful as you'd expect and way more relaxed than you are. Now will you stop yanking on that tie. I don't want to be the one that has to explain to Lily how you strangled yourself.”

“What if she comes to her senses and realises she can do better?”

“Oh, C'mon Kid, now you're just being plumb crazy. If you throwing up on her shoes when you first met didn't put her off, nothing will.”

“But her Pa refused to give her away, that must've given her pause.” Curry continued to tug at his collar and tie feeling as if he couldn't breathe, his hands sweaty and his heart loud in his ears.

“Trust me, Kid, she's not going to back out. So will you just stop fretting and concentrate on not embarrassing us all by forgetting your lines.”

** September 3 1889 **

Kid Curry was pacing up and down on the porch outside his small cabin. He thought he heard something and stopped with his head cocked to one side before sighing and continuing his pacing. A soft laugh brought his anxious gaze away from the door but did not still his steps. “What?” 

“I was just thinking this is only the second time I've seen you this nervous and I've watched you face down armed killers. I'm sure glad you ain't holding a gun.”

A loud cry made them both jump as Mrs Metcalfe, who served as midwife to most women in the area came out, her face tired but wreathed in a wide smile. “Your wife is fine and that baby girl of yours as you just heard has a mighty fine pair of lungs.”

Curry dazed was pulled into a sideways hug, before his partner moved away, still looking amused and made shooing motions with his hands.“ Well go on then Pa! Get in there and say hello.”

**January 1890**

Kid Curry sat motionless on the snowy ground, staring unseeing into the icy water of the river as vivid snippets of memory from the past few years played through his head. He was too numb to feel the cold soaking into his skin despite the shivers that shook him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approach and was unaware of having company until Heyes' voice came close to his left ear.

“Hey, Kid, you shouldn't be out here. You're still not well. Come back to the house and get warm.”

The Kid dragged his gaze slowly from the river to look into Heyes' worried eyes. "I'm not sure I'll ever be warm again.” He made no move to get up so instead Heyes sat down next to him.

“Won't do Lizzie no good you dying of frostbite.”

Curry laughed harshly and felt Heyes flinch. “They won't let her stay with me. Lily's Pa will get to keep her. He's got all that money and his sister livin' with him. You know how it goes, Heyes. Besides what do I know about lookin' after a baby?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't about to get much easier.

Curry was pale with his skin tinged with blue before Heyes finally managed to persuade him to move. His own feet and hands were like ice blocks, but he'd at least taken the time to dress warmly- the Kid was only clad in thin pants and a lightweight shirt. Less than a week after Lily's death, he seemed either reluctant or unable to look after himself properly. Heyes thought he might have done better had he not been left with nothing to do but dwell. But he'd not been given the chance to find out.

Almost immediately after Lily had died, her father, James Matlock had insisted he, his sister and their friends would be more able to take care of Lily's body and tend to her daughter's needs than her husband. It'd been easy for him claim it was the best option with Curry still being so sick, but Heyes suspicious of his motives had tried to persuade the Kid's neighbours to help with the baby at least. He'd been very clear that he was more than willing to make sure everything was done right for Lily, but no one seemed to agree with him. Heyes knew people's reluctance to stand up to Matlock was due to how his wealth gave him so much influence in town, but he'd been more than ready to argue his point. He thought he'd likely even have shamed a couple of them into siding with him. But the Kid who'd obviously heard the discussion from the bedroom where he was sitting by the body of his wife had come out. He'd grasped Heyes gently by the shoulder and shook his head with a defeated shrug, his eyes pleading with him to let it drop. “Ain't no use Heyes, nothin' you say is gonna change enough of their minds to matter. I sure don't have the energy to argue with you or them.”

Curry had looked so pale and exhausted, with grief etched in every inch of him, that Heyes had backed down, not wanting to make his pain any worse. His seemingly passive acceptance of what he knew was wrong, had bothered Heyes at the time and was still a concern. It was so unlike his partner. Heyes hoped it was just temporary, while he recovered his health, because Heyes needed him to be ready for the fight he was sure was coming.

The Kid hadn't even argued when Matlock had insisted he would make most of the arrangements. But yesterday, Heyes had gone into town himself and had managed to persuade the printer to his way of thinking about the wording on the memorial cards. He'd shown one to his partner, who'd managed the slightest upturn of lips. “Thanks, Heyes. If it'd been down to Matlock I doubt I'd have got a mention.”

**In Loving Memory of  
Lily Rose Curry (nee Matlock)  
Beloved Wife of Jed  
Born: March 2 1864  
Died: January 8 1890  
Interred January 15 1890  
The eternal God is your refuge  
and His everlasting arms are under you.**

The house, which had not long ago been so filled with light and laughter, was dark and quiet, the usual ticking of the clock absent- with its hands stilled at twelve minutes past ten. The curtains were closed and black cloth covered the mirrors. Heyes sighed at the public trappings of grief, angry that his friend was forced to experience them, with so little of the private solace that should have come too. As they stood together in the awful silence of room, the Kid's pain was almost a physical presence between them, which left Heyes struggling to know how to ease it. So instead he patted Curry on the arm and said gently. “I need something warm to drink, before my hands drop off. You want me to make you something too?” Kid gave him a distracted half nod, before sitting at the table to stare at the dark tablecloth as Heyes with a worried glance at him started to make the drinks.

XXX

On the day of the funeral Heyes who'd stayed with his friend the night before, just as he'd been doing most nights for the past week, woke early when dawn had hardly broken, to find that Curry had woken even earlier. Heyes in fact doubted that he'd even slept. A loud noise of shattering glass outside confirmed what Heyes had suspected. He hurriedly dressed and went out onto the porch to find Curry reloading. He sat down on the rocking chair to watch, the normalcy of it comforting somehow. After the Kid had finished smashing the remaining five bottles, as fast and accurate as ever, he twirled his gun back as if to return it to his holster but instead kept it in his hand and sat down on the front of the porch, with his left knee up and his chin resting on his open palm. His gun dangled loosely in his other hand. He half turned to greet Heyes a tiny smile on his lips. “You know, Lily used to sit right there and watch me too. I ain't never known anyone, other than you be so unimpressed and matter of fact about my fast gun.”

“Well I never doubted she was smart, 'cept maybe when she agreed to marry you.” Heyes wasn't sure if he'd caught Curry's mood right, but was rewarded by another brief but warm smile as Curry stood and headed back inside. Heyes hesitated briefly, taking a deep breath before following him and shutting the door firmly against the chill. Today was going to be hard and he hoped they'd get through it without incident. 

He tried and failed to get the Kid to eat something, but was strangely relieved when his partner finally snapped. “Heyes, just stop fussing about my stomach and help me with this damn tie.”

Preacher Albright, although a newcomer who had not really known her, spoke of Lily as if he did. He talked of her mischievous but kind and loving nature, he related fun anecdotes of her childhood and Heyes easily recognised the woman he'd known in those memories. He was pleased that the man had done his homework and searched out those who had loved her, although he had not approached her husband. Heyes suspected, no knew who was responsible for that omission. As the congregation bowed their heads to pray for her safe passage to heaven, he swore to himself that if he could find a way that did not damage his partner, that Matlock would not get away without some reckoning. Curry had not been asked,nor volunteered to give his own reading at the ceremony. As Heyes glanced over at him he was relieved to see that he did not appear to be unhappy at not speaking. He did tense when Matlock stood so Heyes patted his knee gently and felt him relax under the contact.

After the service and internment as they clustered in the church hall for the after service remembrance,most of the townsfolk congregated round Matlock and his sister offering their condolences and asking after Lizzie as if they were the chief mourners. Heyes was frustrated by the smug hypocrisy of it all.

Since her marriage Matlock and his sister had only seen Lily when she had made a trip into town. This meant they'd hardly spent any time with Lizzie before the grippe had taken her mother. Heyes for his part stuck to Curry's side as if pinned, while he plotted a way to ensure that his partner wasn't excluded from his daughter's life, while hopefully making James Matlock squirm. He glanced toward Curry who was standing by the door as if he was a sentry, the only sign that he wasn't made of stone was a compulsive clenching and unclenching of his hands. Heyes was surprised then, when Curry looked over at him and said in a harsh whisper. “I've got to get away from here, before I say or do something that'll just confirm to these folk that I'm every bit as bad as Matlock claims.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Heyes, I'm fine. I don't need you fussin' over me like I'm about to break.” 

“Did you eat today?” Heyes was as usual unintimidated by his temper and merely looked at him with his hands on his hips-showing no intention of giving up until he got an answer, which somehow just irritated Curry even more. 

“What is it with you and my stomach? You were always complainin' that I ate too much and now you're worryin' when I don't eat enough.” Too late he realised what he'd just admitted and couldn't quite meet Heyes' gaze as he said. “Of course I ate today. I'm not plannin' on starving myself.” He hoped his partner didn't think to ask him if he'd had more than breakfast or if he'd eaten yesterday, because those questions would be a little harder to answer honestly without making either of them even more irritated at the other.

It was just over three weeks after the funeral and Curry knew he was still struggling, but he was damned if he was going to admit that to anyone other than himself. Every day he would get dressed and get in some firing practice, finding the rhythm of it satisfying, but was unable to summon much energy to do anything else. With what he and Lily had managed to set aside for the winter, there was no need to go into town, especially with how little he was eating. The families from the nearest homes had not visited, so except for Heyes' evening visits, which despite sometimes not appearing to, he always appreciated, there was little to mark the passing of the days. Always weary, but often unable to sleep, he knew his rest wasn't being helped by the fact he'd been spending nights on the small couch in his living area. But the idea of sleeping in the bed that he'd shared with Lily and where he'd lost her, was still too difficult to contemplate. 

“Then meet me in town on Saturday and I'll treat you to a steak dinner. We should celebrate a little at least.”

Curry tried to think of a reason to say no, but suddenly thought it churlish to refuse, when he was honestly pleased at his friend's success. So instead he nodded his agreement. Heyes smiled at him then, his relief and pleasure clear. Curry felt a twinge of guilt at getting so annoyed. He knew his friend was simply genuinely concerned and when he was being reasonable he had to admit to being appreciative that at least someone cared. “Now we got that settled, can we just play cards or something?”

Over the course of the evening, he and Heyes shared a bottle of expensive whiskey in another celebration of Heyes' promotion. As a result, Curry managed to sleep through the night albeit a little restlessly.

He washed his hair under the water pump and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his back even while shivering slightly as the cold water dripped down his chest. In the distinctly warmer weather, the need to do something active was tugging at him. The sky was clear, promising a dry day, so it seemed as good a time as any to see what damage the hard winter had done to the house. Decision made he went back inside to finish dressing. He smoothed down his shirt before taking a deep breath and picking up the dark armband from the small dresser. He slipped it onto his left sleeve and carefully straightened it till it felt comfortable and with a final smoothing of his clothes prepared himself to face the day. 

It didn't take long for Curry to check what needed doing, he realised that even though he wasn't well skilled in working with his hands there was probably only a few days work required to fix what was broken. The heavy snow had destroyed or bent much of the fencing, some boards on the porch needed replacing and the roofs of both the outhouse and the cabin would need re-weatherproofing, but that was all. Despite the lack of work needed he did wonder what shape his thumbs would be in by the end of it.

He smiled slightly as he remembered Heyes' expression of amusement when he'd announced he was going to build a house and Lily's desperately not laughing expression at his first attempts. However with a lot of teasing but surprisingly useful, if mostly hands off advice from Heyes and more practical assistance from some of the men who were now his neighbours, he'd managed to finish in good time before the wedding. The first winter of their marriage had been mild and his work had not been heavily tested. Now as he thought about it, he felt a measure of pride that his efforts had resisted the harsher weather so well.

He collected his gun from the house and walked some distance down into the meadow to practice, deciding to enjoy the warmer morning. 

He walked back towards the house and as he squinted in the suddenly bright sun was surprised to see a small trap with a single horse waiting by his door. As he came close enough to see who it was, he recognised Hans Fischer from one of the nearby homesteads. The man raised a hand in greeting and as soon as Curry was in hearing distance said with a smile. “I am heading into town and I was of course wondering if you were in need of anything.” He handed Jed a small paper box that smelt delicious. “My Greta has baked you some, how do you call them cookies?” He paused then added a little awkwardly. ”I am sorry not to have visited earlier, family were sick.” Another slight pause then he said carefully. “But they are well now.” 

“Thank-you Hans, we...I don't need anything. But I will enjoy these.” 

“That is goot. I hope Greta and I will see you soon.” he rode off then with a nod and another smile.

Jed watched him go, feeling touched- he'd resigned himself to going back to only having Heyes who cared. His stomach rumbled suddenly and he realised with a start that the smell of the ginger from the small package he was holding was actually making him hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyes looked anxiously at his pocket watch, the Kid was late by nearly half an hour. He'd just about decided to leave to find the Kid and haul him bodily into town if necessary when the cafe door opened and Curry entered. He didn't see Heyes straight away, which allowed time for Heyes to study him without being glared at. Heyes thought he looked thin and tired, but then that was hardly unexpected. With Lily's cooking he'd gained weight and Heyes had been unable to resist teasing him over it- but he'd lost whatever he'd gained and more in the last two months. Before he could notice much else Curry saw him and with an apologetic smile came over to the table. “I'm sorry Heyes. I lost track. Sure hope we still got time to eat, I'm hungry.”

Heyes couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, while being aware of the irony of how those two words, a constant irritant to him through most of their lives, could at this point make him so happy. Curry took off his hat and laid it on the table and as he did so, Heyes caught sight of his hands. They were bruised, with nearly every finger wrapped with a cotton strip and there was a loosely tied bandage on his palm spotted with a small amount of blood. 

Heyes hid his sudden worry, wondering if Curry's return of appetite was actually a sign of trouble. He could only think of a few people his partner would get into a fight with-Matlock or one of his cronies topping the list. He really hoped Curry hadn't got into something that would involve him needing bail money, although all things considered he wouldn't exactly blame him. But it would be a complication they could do without. He nervously looked round, half-expecting the Sheriff to enter. “You bin fighting, Kid?” 

Curry who'd sat down by the time Heyes looked back at him, blinked at the words, his face showing a degree of puzzlement that threatened to turn into irritation. But then his expression cleared and he looked down at his hands. With a laugh he said. “Stop fretting Heyes. Only thing I been battling with is a roof. I beat it, finally. It's why I'm late.”

Heyes breathed a quiet sigh of relief and caught the attention of the young woman serving. As they ate Heyes had to occasionally stop himself asking after Lily and Lizzie. It almost felt like every other time they'd eaten out together in the last year or so. But then he'd catch the weariness in Curry's face and his eyes would fall on the black armband and he'd curse himself for forgetting even briefly.

With a contented sigh, the Kid pushed away his not quite quarter full plate and met Heyes' gaze, daring him to comment. Heyes was just deciding how to respond when the same young pretty woman who'd served them, came to take their plates. 

“Anything else gentlemen?”

The Kid shook his head, “No thanks Ma'am. That was mighty tasty.” He smiled at her and her cheeks flushed. It was obvious to Heyes that for once Curry wasn't aware of the effect he was having. 

Heyes caught a hint of disappointment on her face when the Kid made no more effort to engage her in conversation. Heyes knew precisely when she saw the mourning band on his arm as her face took on a look of sympathy. When she turned her attention to him Heyes smiled and winked at her which brought another attractive blush to her cheeks. She smiled at him as he said. “So” He squinted at the name badge pinned to her dress Miss Emily, what's the pie today?”

Her grin broadened as she started to tell him. The noise of the door opening caught both their attention though Curry didn't notice as he sipped his coffee. Heyes glanced over to see Matlock enter. The girl shot him a nervous look, either she'd figured out who who they were, or had simply noticed the sudden tension. He nodded at her to go, knowing this wouldn't be pretty. Whatever was in his expression made her quickly pick up the plates and retreat to the counter at the back. 

Heyes swallowed hard as the man saw them and started to walk towards their table. Curry finally noticed something was up and turned to follow his gaze. His face hardened and his body stiffened as he realised who it was. He muttered something that Heyes didn't catch and turned to gaze at the brightly patterned table cloth. Heyes looking down at his hands saw that he'd interlinked them so tightly they were white. 

Matlock came round to stand in the middle of the table and glared at them both before settling on Curry with a sneer curling his lip.

Heyes could see what it was costing Curry not to react, in the tightness of his neck and shoulders and the determined way in which still didn't look up. Heyes could feel his anger spiking too, but said as calmly as possible. “We're just finishing up here. All set to leave.” He hated having to appear to give into the man, but could see no positives in forcing a confrontation.

Matlock looked at him and said coldly “ Well it's good I caught you then. Meeting you here saves me a trip.” With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out an official looking paper which he unfolded and slapped down in front of Curry who looked at it with the same expression he might've eyed a rattler about to strike. “As you can see, I bought your loan, which is two months in arrears. This document demands full payment, or the land and all that stands on it will be forfeit.”

Heyes knew exactly what was going to happen and started to reach for his partner's arm to prevent it, but missed. In a sudden flash of movement Curry pushed back his chair and turned to face Matlock with his hands clenched. Heyes stood but was too late to stop the Kid's fist connecting with Matlock's mouth. The blow drew blood and as he looked about to swing again, Heyes pulled him back with a hissed, “Kid, he's not worth it!” After a brief struggle Curry relaxed into his grip before pulling away and stalking out of the cafe.

The loud bang of the door as it slammed, seemed to break the shocked customers out of their stunned silence and a number of loud conversations started up. Heyes looked over at Matlock and was surprised to find he was smiling as he wiped his mouth. “Doesn't take much for him to show his true colors. Now if only Lily was here to see that, she'd have known I was right all along. Lizzie is far better off with me. The further away that man is from my remaining family the better.”

Heyes had to fight the urge to punch the smug expression off Matlock's face and instead said coldly. “I've come across some lowlifes in my time, but there's only been one I really hated. You've just made it two. Consider your cards marked Mr Matlock.” 

“Is that a threat Mr Heyes?”

“Only in so far as it's a statement of intent.” He kept his voice level despite the rage that was coursing through him, but knew his tone was dark by the slight shadow of fear that crossed Matlock's face. Good he thought, let the man worry, he had cause to. He turned to pick up his hat and placed it on his head before turning back to add. “The last man we hated ended up dead. But I think that's too easy for you. “

Before Matlock could find his tongue, Heyes grabbed the Kid's abandoned hat and picked up the offending document. With a final tip of his hat to rest of the customers, who had been watching the confrontation eagerly but with feigned disinterest and a cold stare at Matlock, he walked calmly to the door and exited without looking back.

Once out on the street he looked up and down. When he didn't immediately see his partner he wondered if he should check the saloon. It also occurred to him that the Kid as angry as he'd been could easily have just walked heedlessly out of town. Hesitating for a moment, undecided as to where to look, he was relieved when he spotted a figure sat on the ground his back up against the wooden archway that signalled you were entering “Silver Springs.”

He strode over to his partner and handed him his hat. Curry took it but seemed unable or unwilling to react further. Heyes removed his own hat and brushing a hand through his hair sat down next to him and said lightly. “Well least you haven't added too many bruises and that bandage means I don't need to wrap your hand.”

Curry didn't respond to his levity and simply stared at the hat in his hands as if it might hold the answer to everything. He sighed and without looking at Heyes said softly. “When I married Lily and after Lizzie was born, I could suddenly see this whole bright future stretchin' out in front of me. Now with Lily gone, Lizzie out of reach and about to lose the house. I can't see much past tomorrow.” 

The absolute misery in his tone brought a burning to Heyes' eyes and he could find nothing helpful to say, so merely rested his hand gently on Curry's thigh as they sat in silence. The one thing clear in Heyes' mind was that James Matlock would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kid wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually stiffness from sitting so long prompted him to stand. Heyes also quickly clambered to his feet and said a bit awkwardly. “I'll speak to Emory and ask 'bout working tomorrow instead.”

Curry waved that away, “Heyes, ain't like today can get much worse. I'll be fine on my own.” He took a deep breath and blinked before holding out his hand for the document which he knew was in Heyes' pocket. “Guess I oughta see exactly what Matlock was talkin' about.” His partner handed the paper over reluctantly. Curry recognised the wording at the top. He had his own copy of it safely stored in a lock box. 

**FOR VALUE RECEIVED, the undersigned, Jedidiah Curry, the ‘Borrower’, hereby acknowledges himself obliged to Wells Fargo Bank the ‘Lender’ and swears to pay to the Lender, the principal sum of five thousand dollars ($5000) plus interest at three percent (3%) in US dollars. The total complete sum of five thousand one hundred fifty dollars ($5150) shall be paid in fifty (50) equal successive monthly payments of one hundred and three dollars ($103) , beginning June 4 1888 and up to and including August 4 1893. Any missed payments will add an amount of fifty dollars ($50) per defaulted month to the total loan amount.**

**In the event of non-payment the whole remaining principal sum and all interest accumulated shall, at the choice of the Lender, become immediately owing, and be payable without notice.** ****

**If the Borrower fails to repay, The Lender is entitled to gain possession of any land or property that is in the Borrowers name to assist in restitution of said debt. All payments are required to be made by the Borrower with not any right of set-off or counterclaim.**

Dated: June 3 1888  
Jedidiah Curry: _J.E Curry._  
Carlton Wigmore IV: _Carlton Wigmore IV._

 **Loan Transfer Date: February 1 1890**  
An agreement has been reached between Wells Fargo Banking Company with Carlton Wigmore as their legally appointed representative and Mr James Matlock, that the above mentioned Mr James Matlock, will acquire the above loan and administer said debt as he sees fit, within the scope of the above set out terms.  
Carlton Wigmore IV  
James T Matlock.

In light of your current circumstances, I will allow a period of two(2) weeks before gaining possession of what is now rightfully mine under the above agreement.  
James T Matlock.

Curry shook his head as he finished reading and a harsh bitter bark of laughter escaped him before he met his friend's eyes with a shrug. “Two weeks! Man knows damn well I'm not gonna find.” Curry made a quick calculation and said heavily, “close to $4000 in two weeks.” 

“I could probably win that at a big city game, but I've no chance here. I'm sorry, Kid.”

Curry sighed. “Ain't your fault Heyes.“ He looked down again at the papers he was holding and the words seemed to blur as a wave of frustrated anger threatened to swamp him. Unconsciously his right hand settled to where he'd worn a gun for so many years, but now rarely did. “It sure would feel good to let my gun do the talkin' again. Shootin' Matlock in a fair fight or even meetin' him down a dark alley at night are both mighty temptin' thoughts right about now.” At the expression that crossed Heyes' face he added quickly before his friend could open his mouth. “Afore you start, I know that ain't the answer. Lizzie don't deserve a father who was hanged for killin' her grandpa.”

“I'll think of something, Kid, don't you worry.” Curry had every faith that he would, but doubted it'd be in the two weeks needed to save his house.

“I ain't doubtin' you, Heyes, but maybe might be best all round if I just move on.” The idea didn't exactly appeal, too many years drifting had left him with a desire to settle. But he knew his options were limited. He worried that his little girl growing up, just out of reach would eat away at him and turn him into the man her grandfather thought he was.

Heyes rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently as they locked gazes. The warm sympathy he saw was a welcome reminder to Curry that he wasn't totally without support. He nodded in reluctant agreement at Heyes' next words. “Better you don't make any hasty decisions, Kid. You can stay with me if needs be- isn't like we ain't used to close quarters.”

Footsteps caught their attention and Curry couldn't help the flinch that escaped him when he saw who it was. Heyes with his hand still resting on the Kid's shoulder turned to greet the newcomer saying coldly. “Ain't your family caused Kid enough pain today, Mrs Hancock? Anything you have to say likely could wait till at least tomorrow.”

She shook her head and couldn't quite meet their eyes as she said firmly. “I don't agree with what my brother is doing. I'd never seen my Lily so happy as she was the last two years and that happiness was down to you Jed. I know it.” She finally looked up and met Curry's gaze. As he got a good look at her face, the Kid recognised the pinched tired expression and the slightly dazed eyes. It was similar to the look he saw in the mirror every morning as he shaved. He resisted reaching out to her with some difficulty, unsure if it'd be welcome. To his surprise though after a quick nervous look round, she reached out and squeezed Curry's hand with both of her elegantly gloved ones. “James is out of town for a few days from this evening .Come visit with me and Lizzie. “

Curry ached to say yes, but was hesitant, aware of the trouble it could cause for her and started to shake his head, but her grip tightened on his hand as she said. “Tomorrow. Late morning after church would be best. 11am.” 

The desire to see his daughter easily overwhelmed his caution and and he nodded firmly. “I'll be there, Ma'am.”

She smiled at him then, fierce and bright, before letting go of his hand and walking away, her head held high.

Heyes' warm laugh pulled Curry's attention away from her retreating figure and he turned to look at his partner suddenly light-headed. His heart thumped loud in his ears and he rubbed at his chest as a sudden tightness gripped it. He'd not seen Lizzie since the day Lily had died and had been too sick to hold her for over two weeks prior. The thought of seeing her and having her in his arms, even for just a short time, was enough to make him whoop or cry- he wasn't sure which, so he settled for letting a huge grin spread cross his face. Heyes with a smile almost as wide said. “I just figured out who Lily took after.”

Curry didn't sleep much that night and was wide-awake before the sun was up. He lit the lamps and sat at his tiny table,trying to eat grits, while he studied the picture of his and Lily's wedding day. He drew a gentle finger down the figure of his wife smiling out at him and said softly “I get to see our little girl today. I'll tell you all about it when I get home.”

As morning finally broke, he grabbed his gun and lined up some tin cans, as he hit each one forcing it to bounce on the grass, it was easy to imagine James Matlock's face in a stiff grin as he fell backwards to the ground, dead. The sharpness of the image and the savage satisfaction that came with it, brought Curry up short. It'd been several years since he could remember feeling so ready to kill someone. With some effort he forced the dark thoughts to the back of his head and concentrated on what it would mean to see his daughter.

Eager to be busy, he groomed his horse and fixed the fences, despite knowing someone else would soon benefit from his work- it was better than doing nothing. Finally it was time to start getting ready. He washed, shaved and dressed in his best clothing and with a last critical look in the mirror headed out to ride into town.

Heyes was waiting for him, also dressed in his best. He could feel him watching as he tied up his horse. As he turned to face him, Heyes asked softly. “You want to visit alone?”

Kid considered the question carefully before saying, “If it's all right with you. I'd like you to come.”

The Kid knocked on the door and removed his hat. He twirled it nervously in his suddenly sweaty hands. Heyes stood a little behind him, they both jumped as the door swung open. Mrs Hancock stood there herself a warm smile on her face and waved them in. 

As they stood a little nervously in the fancy decorated entrance she looking equally as nervous said “Perfect timing. She woke up ten minutes ago and is perfectly content.”

They followed her into the surprisingly cozy nursery and the Kid felt his heart skip as he looked at the baby sucking contentedly on a soft blanket in the large cot. He was suddenly hesitant to go towards her until he felt a gentle shove on his back which prompted him to take two steps forward before he froze again. Mrs Hancock looked at him with a sympathetic smile, before she waved him to a chair, where he sat gratefully. She leant into the cot and lifted Lizzie out, who giggled happily as she was raised up into a tight hug. “Now Lizzie, this is your papa, you better be good with him now.”

Curry was amazed at how much bigger she was then he remembered. Mrs Hancock placed the baby in his lap. As he cradled her gently, she reached out to tug one of his curls, giggling. He looked into a pair of eyes so similar to his own that his stomach clenched as he said softly, “Ahh, Lizzie. You got the Curry eyes, little one.”

His world shrunk to just her and him until Mrs Hancock spoke softly as if hesitant to break the spell. “She's rolling over lovely now and even mostly sleeps through the night, less she's hungry and then she 'bout screams the house down.”

Curry was aware of a soft laugh from beside him, but Heyes said nothing else until Curry tore his eyes away from the precious bundle in his arms and glanced at him “Go on Heyes, I know that you're dyin' to say somethin'.”

“Ain't just the eyes she's inherited from her Papa then.”

He placed Lizzie carefully on the rug laid on the floor and gently tickled her stomach as she giggled. The visit was unhurried but was still over far too quickly for Curry and as he stood away from the now sleeping baby he felt a wave of loneliness sweep over him. Mrs Hancock gently laid the baby back in her cot and then returned her gaze to Curry.

“Thank-you Ma'am. I can't begin to...”

She waved his thanks away and kissed him on both cheeks before pulling away to look at him, her eyes damp with unshed tears. “ I don't know why James is doing this. He isn't really a bad man.”

Curry heard Heyes snort in derision behind him and he turned to shake his head. Grateful for the support as always, but unwilling to upset the woman. Heyes subsided with a less than convinced expression and walked out of the room with a smile at them both.

Curry pulled Mrs Hancock into a tight hug, as they pulled apart Mrs Hancock held his sleeve for a minute. “Come tomorrow, please.” Curry nodded and with a final longing glance at his daughter followed Heyes out. 

They stood in silence in the still quiet street as the town clock struck 1pm. Curry couldn't find anything to say, too emotional to risk talking. Heyes clapped him on the shoulder and said. “ I think we deserve a drink. I've got some of the good stuff still,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matlock is a pig!

“Another drink, Kid?” 

There was no answer and Heyes bottle in hand, glanced over to see the Kid staring into space with his glass hardly touched. Finally after a few moments he dragged his gaze to his partner. He hesitated for another minute before saying .”I should probably be getting off, to avoid ridin' in the dark.” He didn't however make any real attempt to stand. A glance at his pocket watch told Heyes that it was just past four. They had a little time before it got dark.

Heyes was reluctant for Kid to leave, worrying that something bad could happen if he let him go alone. Heyes knew rationally that he was being overprotective. His friend was more than capable of looking after himself even without a gun. It was a bit of a shock, this fierce need to keep his partner safe. He hadn't felt it so strongly in years. Not since they'd lost their whole families and Jed had been initially so dazed by it all, that being slightly older, Heyes had decided to take charge. This had at least meant that by the time Jed's shock had changed into anger, he'd managed to keep them both out of the more serious kind of trouble when his friend had found it increasingly difficult to keep his temper. 

As they got older, Heyes realising that Curry was no natural follower, had fought to control both his fussing and what Jed had termed, his bossiness. But it had taken them splitting up after the Kid had finally had enough, for him to properly bury it. Now with Lily's death and the mess with Matlock, Heyes' found his old patterns of behaviour were resurfacing. Although luckily at the moment, Curry seemed to be accepting and even a little grateful for that, despite the occasional flare up.

Placing what he hoped was a neutral expression on his face he said. “Ain't no need Kid. I got plenty room here. Besides might be easier stayin' here with seeing Lizzie in the morning.” 

As part of his promotion to pit-boss he'd been offered and accepted the living space above the saloon with only a slightly reduced wage then if he lived out. Heyes had been paying a fairly hefty sum for a lot less space at his current place so it had seemed foolish to refuse. 

Kid looked like he was considering it, but then with a slight shake of his head drank his remaining whiskey in a single gulp and readied himself as if to stand. After a beat however he smiled slightly at Heyes and settled back down. “Thanks for the offer Heyes, but I'll head home.” He looked down at his now empty glass before proffering it for a refill. “After another drink.” 

Heyes with a broad grin, covering his disappointment at Curry's refusal, splashed whiskey into the glass. Curry studied the freshly poured amber liquid as he said. “Might as well use the house while I still own it.”

Heyes understood what Curry meant, although understanding didn't do much to ease his worry. Curry glanced up at him as he sipped his drink, before saying. “I'll drop by on my way to visit Lizzie so you can come with me,” He paused and took another small drink before adding. “That's if you ain't got nothin' else planned of course.”

Heyes hated the unfamiliar uncertainty in his friend's voice. As if he didn't know that Heyes had already decided as soon as Mrs Hancock had made the offer, that if he was needed, he was going with his friend. He didn't want to embarrass Curry, by letting on how much he'd heard in his voice, so pretended to think about it before saying. “Sure I'll come, nothing to do that can't wait till later in the day.”

The Kid had probably been able to see right through him, as they'd rarely been able to hide much from each other, not when it really mattered, but the pretence seemed important to keep the balance right between them. 

The Kid's expression was unusually hard to read as he added. “Think we should go a bit earlier tomorrow. Don't want folk makin' trouble for any of us.”

“Probly best Kid. 9am? Them who work will mostly be busy and those that don't likely won't be out till later.” 

Curry nodded and his face relaxed as if he'd been worried that Heyes might disagree. “Mrs Hancock said anytime after 8am would be fine.”

With that decided they went onto talk about other things and to Heyes' relief Curry's worried distraction seemed to ease. It was actually two more drinks before Curry set off home, with a stupidly nervous Heyes watching through the window till he was out of sight.

Heyes woke and raised his head to squint at the clock by the side of the bed. It'd been one of his first post-amnesty purchases, much to Curry's open amusement. He realised it was still early so lay back down. He thought maybe he could get a little more sleep, but found after a few moments that he was really too awake to settle so instead decided to get his day started.

As he pottered around making coffee, he became aware of a strange unsettled feeling, it started as an itch at the back of his neck and spread through his body. He was suddenly unwilling to wait till Curry arrived in town and washed and dressed distractedly. As he walked towards the door, he hesitated over whether he should wear his gun and ultimately decided he'd better and strapped it on. He wasn't really one to pay attention to bad omens- that was Kid's department, but the sense of something wrong was so strong that it was impossible to ignore.

Heyes arrived at the Kid's small cabin and was surprised to see the curtains still closed. He'd expected Kid would have been awake and ready by now. His concern only increased when he got to the door. The lock had been broken and the door had swung part open. Cautiously Heyes drew his gun before entering the silent and dim cabin. Even in the gloom it was easy to see that the place was a mess. Chairs had been overturned and there was china and glass all over the floor. There was no sign of the Kid and Heyes' worry spiked another notch. 

He stepped over the scattered glass carefully, sure to avoid making a noise. He reached the bedroom door and shoved it open with his foot before ducking back. When there was no noise from inside he risked peering in, with his gun still in his hand. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the crumpled form of his friend. He was lying unmoving, curled in a foetal position on the floor by the side of the bed Heyes holstered his gun. With his heart in his mouth, his head spinning slightly and a bitter taste in his mouth from his nauseous stomach, he strode quickly to the bed. He knelt carefully by his partner's side and gently rolled him onto the back. A relief so strong that he nearly passed out from it, washed over him as he noted the steady movement of the Kid's chest. He patted the side of Curry's face gently, until the Kid attempted to push his hand away as he opened his good eye with a groan. His voice was barely a croak as he said while dazedly trying to glare up at his partner. “Heyes…stop...hurts.”

Heyes with more hindrance then help from his wobbly partner, managed to get the Kid to his feet. He looked ready to fall over, almost as soon as he was vertical so Heyes sat him gently on the edge of the bed. ”Just going to let some more light in. All right?” Heyes was hesitant to let go of Curry, worried he might fall face first off the bed. So he waited till the Kid nodded slowly and shifted to a more stable position with a wince of pain. He was still obviously not fully aware, but he seemed in no immediate danger of slipping. So Heyes let go and went to open the curtains

The room was flooded with light and as Heyes turned back to the Kid he saw just how bad he looked. Bruising covered much of his face and his hands weren't in much better shape. There was an open cut encrusted with dried blood over the eye not swollen shut. Whoever had beaten him had done a nastily effective job. 

“Stay there! I'll get something to clean you up.” Heyes looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the door and nearly smiled at the slightly disdainful expression on the Kid's battered face.

“Like I'm gonna be movin' anywhere, Heyes.” His voice was quiet as if speaking too loudly hurt, but Heyes would take it.

When Heyes returned to the bedroom after gathering what he needed, Kid didn't hear him come in. He was looking down at something in his hand, his face a mix of misery and anger. Heyes moved a little closer, swallowed hard when he realised it was his and Lily's wedding photo. Heyes carefully placed the water and cloths on the small table by the bed. 

Curry looked up as he became aware of him and he thrust the small picture at Heyes who took it carefully.

The frame was badly bent and there was a long crack in the glass. But the photo thankfully appeared undamaged. He said gently, unsure of what exactly to say, but feeling the need to say something. “Know it ain't much consolation, but we can find you a new frame.” 

Curry looked at him and then said angrily. “ They broke into my home, Heyes. My home.” His voice cracked on the final word and he looked down.“It was Matlock's men, but I can't prove a thing. I didn't see their faces.” He met Heyes' gaze then. At the expression there, Heyes felt a shiver down his spine. It was a look he'd only seen rarely and not for over seven years, implacable, cold, blank, hatred. “I swear, Heyes I'm going to shoot that man and damn the consequences. Won't make much difference. Lizzie is only goin' to be taught that's the kind of man I am anyways. Least this way I won't be around to know it.”

Heyes recognised the mood too well to try and argue too vigorously with Curry at the moment. He hoped that his temper would lessen. But for the first time in a lot of years, Heyes wasn't sure he'd able to talk him out of what he wanted to do. While wanting to avoid an argument he knew he had to try reasoning, so said with no hint of acrimony in his tone. “We can find a better way, Kid. Matlock's knows he's got no legal claim on your daughter and he's just doing all this, so you don't think straight, don't let it work.” There was no real response from the Kid so he added briskly.” Now least let me get you cleaned up and then I'll make us some coffee.”

Curry allowed him to bathe his face and hands. Heyes even got him to lie on the bed while he wrapped his ribs. He made little complaint through what must have been a painful process. Heyes recognised the signs- he was withdrawing as if to prepare himself and that never meant anything except trouble. 

The Kid started to get up almost as soon as Heyes was done. “ I gotta get ready so I can go visit Lizzie.” Before Heyes could point out that he was in no fit state, he was pushing Heyes' arm away, so he could stand. Heyes knowing there was no point in resisting, reluctantly moved out of his way by sliding down the bed. Curry struggled to his feet but once upright he swayed, moaned and putting an arm protectively round his chest sat down heavily with a groan of pain. Heyes moved to help as he looked to try again, unable to sit and watch, but at Curry's one eyed glare subsided, but not without saying heavily “ I swear you'd try the patience of a saint often times.”

Curry ignored him and Heyes could only watch in irritated half-admiration,while he tried three more times with the same result. Finally thankfully to Heyes' mind at least, he conceded defeat and stayed seated, breathing heavily with sweat damp on his forehead. He glared at Heyes, daring him to say anything. Raising his hands in mock defence, Heyes stood. “Not saying a word. I'll go make that coffee.”

He came back with two steaming cups, finding to his silent relief that Curry had lain down, his head and upper body supported by pillows. Heyes handed his partner one of the cups and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. Curry took a drink and winced as the hot liquid scalded his split lip. “You gotta go explain. Can't have her thinkin' I don't care. There's that money I saved for the loan in the cookie jar. If they didn't steal it of course. Give it to Mrs Hancock and tell her to buy somethin' pretty for Lizzie.”

Whatever Heyes thought he might say was interrupted by a knock on the door. His hand went to his gun then shrugged. “Guessin' whoever it was last night, wouldn't knock.” He stood quickly and waving an annoyed Curry to stay where he was, went to look.

As he got close to the door, he heard a delighted giggle and soft tones. With a huge sense of relief, he knew exactly who it must be. Suddenly feeling lighter he went to let them in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day gets a bit better. Sleep they say is a great healer.

The Kid stayed where he was, fighting the stubborn urge to follow Heyes to prove that he was more than able to move. The bed was comfortable on his battered body and being totally honest with himself, he really wasn't that sure if he was capable of standing safely. He wasn't in the mood to land flat on his back by the bed and give Heyes the opportunity to grumble loudly about stubborn idiots as he picked him up. The Kid could easily picture the expression on his face as he did so- the look that despite everything still made him feel and sometimes react like an angry eleven year old. 

So he lay still with his eyes closed trying to see beyond the short-lived satisfaction that shooting Matlock would bring him. He knew that wasn't the answer, but the deep almost incredulous anger raging through him was making it difficult for him to see a clear alternative.

Eventually the continued murmur of voices from behind the door pulled his mind away from trying to think straight. Feeling restless, he decided that he was willing to face Heyes' exasperation as curiosity overwhelmed caution. He carefully sat up on the edge of the bed and was relieved to find he didn't immediately have to lie back down. After a few more minutes and several deep painful breaths he managed to stand. He rested his hand on the side table while he got his balance and then semi shuffled his way to the door.

As he made his entrance into the living area and leaned carefully against the door frame, hoping it'd be enough to stop him toppling over, his eyes fell on the visitor and his heart jumped a little as his bleak mood lightened. Heyes looked at him with a smile and rather than making any comment on him being up, simply helped him into a chair at the table. Curry allowed the fussing, but as Heyes stood away from him with an unspoken question about how he was feeling on his face, the Kid chose not to answer him. 

Heyes subdued a sigh and continuing to look at him with an expression of mild irritation. merely said. “Mrs Hancock,” At a subtle cough from behind him, he laughed and glanced back before returning to look at him as he added. “Sorry Ma'am, Emily, was saying Lizzie woke up a bit grizzly. So she thought bringing her out here might settle her mood.” Curry might usually have made some mildly irritated response when Heyes amusement in his both voice and expression nudged him gently and said. “Seems it's not just your eyes and appetite she got, Kid.” But the words barely registered as most of his attention remained directed at the pram stood near Mrs Hancock.

Emily lifted Lizzie out to take her over to her father. She was warmly wrapped and her eyes were open and as the Kid watched, she seemed to look at him with a smile. Though Kid knew it was likely it was just his imagination, his mood lifted a little further. 

Once she was carefully settled on his lap and Mrs Hancock had returned to her seat, the Kid went stroke her face. As he did so, she grabbed his little finger and placed it firmly in her mouth before promptly biting down, with what he assumed were her new teeth. Curry laughed and pulled her closer with his free arm and rocked her gently with his knees. He winced as the pain in his ribs spiked at the movement and his arms and knees began to shake. He gently removed his finger from Lizzie's mouth and with a reluctant sigh looked over at Emily. “I think you'd better take her Ma'am. I'm afraid of droppin' her.” Emily nodded sadly as she came over to take Lizzie from him before sitting back in the chair by the fire, rocking her gently.

Curry watched in silence for a moment, before a wave of pain made the room tilt around him as his vision blurred. Clinging to the chair and table he managed to breathe around it, which was enough to stop himself falling. Even as the immediate danger of passing out eased, dizziness was still making his head spin and his whole body was throbbing in time with the thudding in his head. Conscious of being watched he looked up into Heyes' worried gaze. “I don't want to nag ya, Kid, but I think you'd be better off lying down.”

“He's right, Jed, you don't look so good.”

Curry looking between the two concerned faces and his little girl, found his throat tight. He looked down, embarrassed at just how close to tears he suddenly was. He cursed Matlock to hell and back for making him feel so helpless. He struggled to his feet and waved Heyes away with a growl as he turned away to walk back towards the bedroom. 

At the door he turned to face Mrs Hancock. “I'm sorry Ma'am. I know he's your brother and I get that he lost Lily too. But you gotta understand, the only thing standin' between him and my gun is my little girl.“ He didn't wait for an answer or even risk meeting her eyes, unsure how much longer he could hang onto his composure. He entered his bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him before lying carefully on the bed. As his eyes fell on the damaged frame lying next to him, he was no longer able to stop the tears, even as he tried desperately to fight them.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when an almost tentative knock on the door brought him out of what he supposed was sleep. He quickly wiped his face, hoping the dried tears wouldn't be too obvious and slowly pushed himself up the bed. There was no further noise so he called out, “You might as well come in, Heyes.” He was a little surprised to see Mrs Hancock holding a sleeping Lizzie at the door with Heyes behind her right shoulder.

“Look, Jed,” She stopped her gaze slipping away as she obviously struggled to find the right words. “Heyes told me about the money and what you want to do with it. But I think you ought to keep it and hire a lawyer.” She stopped again her eyes bright with tears. “As I told you yesterday, I think what James is doing is wrong- but this.” She nodded in Curry's direction obviously struggling against her anger so as not to wake the baby in her arms. “This is unforgivable. Now before you start fussing over the position I'm in. My dear Samuel left me more than enough to live on comfortably. James likes to play the great provider, and is liable to forget that I don't need his money. Now I'm going to bring Lizzie over, so you and her can sleep, while I help your friend tidy up the mess my idiot brother's people made.”

She quickly did as she said and the Kid settled on his side gently pulling Lizzie close. He barely heard the door click shut as he was already more than half-asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight back hopefully begins.

Heyes shook the door hard and kicked it. Smiling in satisfaction as the lock held, he turned to Emily who was watching him in some amusement and said. “I sure hope Kid appreciates how much skin I sacrificed to that door.”

She laughed as she stood straight from sweeping the final slivers of glass into the small dustpan and sighed in satisfaction as she looked round the room. “I think we're done.”

Heyes surveyed the room also and smiled at how neat it looked. The last evidence of the mess from the previous night was completely tidied away. Heyes sighed wishing that the other damage could also be so easily fixed. He glanced at the clock on the dresser and was surprised to see that almost two hours had passed since they'd started cleaning up.

Emily sighed as she too noticed the time. “ I'd better be getting Lizzie back. I would risk leaving her, but I don't know what James might do when he comes home this evening and she's not there.” She paused and said softly.” I don't think Jed's well-enough to protect himself, let alone a baby.” Her face told Heyes that she'd figured out, same way he had, that was a big part of her brother's reasoning behind ordering the beating.

Heyes didn't even bother to try and hide the anger in his tone as he said grimly. “ Your brother's banking on the fact that Kid's too good a father to risk his daughter's safety. But you need to make him see that Kid will only take so much of this before he snaps. I might be able to convince him not to do anything too reckless straight off, but even with Lizzie to consider... ” Heyes trailed off to marshal his thoughts before continuing, determined to make her understand. “Often times I can persuade him there's a less dangerous way of doing things. We've been looking out for each for so long he knows if there is a better way I generally find it, but he doesn't always listen, especially when he's been pushed too far.”

Emily sighed heavily and took a deep breath, her voice holding a world of frustration that Heyes recognised only too well. “I wish I had that kind of influence this time, but James just isn't listening to me at all. I've never seen him so determined to hurt before.”

Heyes had suspected that was the case and had been well prepared for it, but it didn't really make it any easier to deal with. He met her gaze firmly, needing her to understand just what her brother was setting them all up for. “Then I'm afraid Mrs Hancock, this is likely to get very messy very quickly. I hope you're prepared for that.”

She met his steady gaze with her own unflinching look and said calmly.“ Well Mr Heyes, guess that means it's down to us to make sure no-one dies.”

Together they went to wake the Kid who was still curled up, sleeping with his arms protectively round his also peacefully asleep daughter. He stirred as Emily gently nudged him. Heyes watched as Curry opened his good eye and Mrs Hancock sat carefully on the side of the bed and gently stroked the Kid's cheek before she said softly, “I'm sorry, Jed. I need to get her back to town.” Heyes appreciated that she hadn't said home and knew she'd chosen the words carefully.

He felt a hard lump in his throat as Curry nodded and kissed his daughter's cheek. “See you soon, darlin'.” Emily turned to Heyes and handed him Lizzie while she helped the Kid to sit up. 

Heyes and Curry watched from the door as they disappeared from view. Once they were out of sight and the door closed. Heyes turned to look at his friend and asked “You all right?” He knew the answer really but had somehow needed to fill the sudden painful silence. He mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question and waited for a sarcastic response or even just a disgusted look. But to his surprise the Kid answered him with a slight smile. “Better than I was. Now I think I'm gonna try and sleep some more, while you hopefully come up with a better plan than the one I got in mind.” He started towards the bedroom slowly without looking back. 

Heyes watching his shuffling progress, mused on the fact he had the beginnings of a plan. One which hinged on his very firm belief that anyone as much of a son of a bitch as Matlock, was bound to be less than scrupulously honest in his business dealings.

Heyes didn't see the Kid awake for the rest of the day, although he had checked on him a couple of times. As dusk fell he lit a lamp and settled himself on the couch, a book in hand and read for a while. It wasn't until a good while later as he started yawning and realised he'd read the same line three times that he decided to call it a night. He checked on his partner a final time, doused the lamp before settling down to sleep on the rocking chair by the fire, the quilt from the couch and an old blanket from the chest by the door both pulled tight round him. The chair was less lumpy than the couch and with his feet up on a small stool he was comfortable enough for the night.

Heyes woke later than he intended and after a quick breakfast dressed and checked in on Curry before heading out for the ride back to town. Curry didn't stir even when Heyes gently removed the broken frame from the side of the bed, leaving in its place a short note.

**_Kid,  
Don't worry about the frame I'll bring it back repaired. I left some good coffee in the cupboard for you. Don't kill it and don't forget to eat. Be back Wednesday morning._ **  
**HH**

Emory Blakelock the saloon owner greeted him as he entered just in time for the start of his shift. “Well, son, I'd just about given up on you for today. “

Heyes smiled at him and said with some irritation, although it was mostly feigned as he could see from the expression in his boss's face that he wasn't truly surprised nor annoyed. “I'm not late!”

“Not quite, not quite but you sure cut it fine.” 

“Well I'm here now. So I guess I oughta make a start.” Heyes was eager to start his day, it'd give him something to focus on rather than trying to stop his mind from spinning off fruitlessly in too many directions. He'd never have thought he'd find work restful. Amnesty had brought more than one unexpected change.  
Blakelock studied him for a minute before saying calmly. “I heard about the punch your friend threw. He sounds like he whacked Matlock good.” He laughed, obviously visualising the scene but then sobered. “Weren't quite as smart as he might've been. Matlock ain't the kind of man to take that lyin' down.” He studied Heyes' face with an intelligence that didn't surprise him, but probably would have shocked people like Matlock, who didn't bother to look beyond the surface of the man's eccentricities. 

Heyes wasn't sure how much he wanted to share but there was something in the man's sympathetic manner that prompted an honest if incomplete reply. “He's sleeping off Matlock's response.”

“Figured as much.” Heyes had started to walk away when Blakelock's hand on his shoulder stopped him. “You know, aside from owning the best saloon, hotel and bordello in one hundred and fifty miles. I also own a couple of newspapers and remember I'm rich enough and know enough about some of them influential men, that people can't touch me. “

Heyes looked at him and grinned. “So, if someone were to find papers that suggested immoral if not exactly illegal practices on Matlock's part...”

“They'd find more than one willing newspaper.” Blakelock let him go then and said. “I ain't fond of them high society types pushin' other folk round just because they can. I earnt my money the hard way but don't see no need to hurt with it.”

Heyes' plan was starting to come together in his head and he was feeling lighter than he had in several weeks. He knew Blakelock's claim wasn't an idle boast. He might not peddle his influence but that didn't mean he didn't have it.

XXX

Heyes arrived at Kid's house, tied up his horse, pleased to note the curtains were all open. He tried the door and as it swung open he stuck his head into the small cabin, “Kid, it's Heyes.” Habit made him call out, although since they'd been amnestied he was in much less danger of being drawn on, but given what had happened, he was taking no chances. There was no answer and no sign of his partner. He did notice the lingering smell of breakfast which made him smile a little. Peering into the bedroom Heyes saw the bed was neatly made and a shirt laid on it. Walking back out of the cabin towards the meadow just behind, he heard the faint sound of gunshots in the distance. He followed the noise and soon found Curry shooting with intense concentration at an old oak tree.


	9. Chapter 9

Curry woke up with a jolt from a dream that he couldn't remember and considered simply going back to sleep. He wasn't sure he was ready to face the fact it was morning, let alone get ready for the day. But as he lay there studying the ceiling in the half light he realised he was tired of lying in bed. He stretched carefully and groaned as the bruises and aching muscles protested the movement. He looked by habit to the side of the bed and read the note Heyes had left him with a slight smile on his lips. 

The pain and stiffness on trying to stand briefly made him reconsider getting up, but after a couple of aborted attempts he finally got to his feet by the side of the bed. He shuffled over to the curtains and pulled them open, blinking as bright sun streamed through the window. Carefully turning he walked to the dresser and looked at himself critically in the mirror. He could at least open both eyes now, but his face still ached and after a gentle check of his chin, he decided not to shave. 

He made breakfast slowly, careful not to jolt anything and sat down to eat, not really tasting the food as he thought about what he wanted to do.

He was pleased that despite some painful moments he managed to make his bed. He chose a shirt out of the closet and laid it on the bed before he pulled on his pants and tied on his gun. He carefully reached under his bed and pulled out two carpet bags which he slowly packed with what he thought he'd need before taking them out to the couch. He wasn't sure whether the decisions he'd made while eating breakfast were the best, but it felt good to be actually making some. 

Curry had probably been out for a couple of hours when he felt someone watching him. He knew who it was without even looking. He reloaded then emptied his gun into the tree before walking over to it and brushing his hands over the marks the bullets had left. He stood back to study the neat pattern of holes and nodded in satisfaction, happy at the spread and twirled his gun into his holster before turning to his partner. “Go on, Heyes, ask what you're thinking.”

Heyes studied him with his hat pushed back and head on his side for a few seconds before saying exactly what the Kid had expected.“Just wondering if you decorating that trunk is something I oughta worry about.”

The Kid despite already having come to his own conclusion, still thought about it before answering. “I ain't planning on shooting anyone, like I've said more than once I know it ain't the way to go, but I'm sick and tired of Matlock throwin' sand in my face. Maybe wearing this will make him think twice. But I ain't plannin' on making trouble if that's what you mean.”

Heyes' expression was unconvinced, but his voice was more conciliatory then Curry might have expected. “Kid, I understand, but I'm not exactly sure wearing your gun is the best way to convince anyone, including yourself, that you're not the man Matlock says you are.”

Curry had decided that whatever the problems that might come with wearing his gun, it was important to him that he do it. He needed to take back some control of his life as in the last few weeks he'd felt frustratingly helpless and at the mercy of other people. But while it was clear in his own head, he didn't know how to explain it without embarrassing himself. So with some frustration he said. “I'm not planning on using it, Heyes. Ain't like Matlock's going to draw on me. You get that plan of yours rolling and then maybe we can talk about it again.” The Kid hadn't meant to sound so angry, but discomfort always made his temper flare and this was no exception.

Heyes raised his hands in defence, but his expression was affectionate as he sat down on a gnarled log not far from the old tree. “I'm not the enemy, Kid!”

Curry sighed, the hard knot in his stomach was making it hard to be reasonable, but he knew he was picking the wrong fight and with an apologetic look at his friend, he sat down next to him. “I'm sorry Heyes, just feelin'...”

Heyes patted him firmly on the shoulder and said fondly, “I ain't real worried Kid, seems like you got things under control.” He glanced over at the pattern of holes in the tree and added, “Besides, looks like you need the practice.”

“You know Heyes, I still got some bullets left- your hat'd look real good with matchin' holes.”

“Now Kid, ain't no need to get ornery.”

Their familiar bickering, softened as it usually was by the warmth in his partner's eyes and the half smile on his lips, eased some of the knot in his stomach and rubbed a little of the sharpness off his anger, or at least reminded him to direct it where it belonged. As they walked back up to house, the Kid decided to raise something else that had come to him as he'd eaten. “Heyes, that offer to move in with you still good? If it is I'd like to come back with you today.” He asked it as diffidently as possible and was relieved when Heyes nodded without looking at him as he wasn't quite certain what was showing in his face. 

You sure, Kid?”

Curry wasn't exactly sure of anything but nodded. “Ain't much left in there for me 'cept memories and they ain't going anywhere.“ He let out a brief laugh then added. “Besides, don't want to give Matlock the satisfaction of demanding I leave. I already packed what I need.” He stuck in his hand in his pocket and carefully stroked the item there before walking on ahead of Heyes as they reached fencing that marked his small patch of land.

They took a slow ride into town, a carpet bag tied on each of their horses. After they'd tied up their horses, Curry glanced over at Heyes and asked. “Will you tell Matlock 'bout me leaving the house? Ain't sure I'll keep my promise to keep out of trouble if I go. Besides I've got somethin' I need to do.”

Heyes looked at him and nodded, not asking any questions for which Curry was grateful and they headed off in separate directions.

The Kid walked slowly out of the main town towards the small church nestling at the bottom of the hill. As he went through the small gate, he took note of the early signs of spring in the buds blossoming on the trees lining the path that led to the small building. This distance from town it was quiet, with only the odd bird song breaking the silence. As he came round the back of the Church he spotted what he was looking for easily enough. The Matlock family plot. 

He knelt on the still slightly damp ground and carefully cleared the small amount of grass that had grown over the bottom of the gravestone to reveal Lily's name. He wondered who'd insisted on Curry being added there, because he'd been too ill and numb to insist on anything. Heyes or Emily most likely he thought gratefully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the delicate gold locket he'd bought for Lily when they'd realised she was pregnant. Clicking it open he studied the small picture of them both on the left and blinked away tears at the empty space on the right. They'd never had the chance before Lily had died to get a picture of all three of them. 

He clicked the locket closed, holding it tightly in his right hand as with his left, he dug a small hole. With a final look at the delicate engraving decorating the outside he placed it carefully into the small hole and gently covered it so there was no sign of disturbance on the surface. “Thank-you Lily, for the best year of my life. I won't ever forget what we had. I promise to tell our daughter all about you. “ He paused in an effort not to cry as memory threatened to overwhelm before adding. ”I hope you understand why I'm tryin' to move a bit forward. I sure wish I didn't have to, but lookin' back is killin' me. I can't do what I need to do, if all I want is to stay with you. I might not visit you for a while, but it doesn't mean I won't be thinkin' of you.”

As a shadow fell over him, he half-turned to look at who it was, expecting it might be Heyes, tiring of waiting and impatient to know where he was, but found himself meeting Emily Hancock's gaze. He started to his feet slightly embarrassed in order to greet her, but instead she pulled him into a sideways hug with one hand stroking his hair while her other rested on his back. He found himself leaning into her as the tears he'd been fighting spilled out despite his best efforts to stop them. 

They stayed like that for several minutes before the Kid finally moved away looking at her gratefully as she smiled down at him, tears shining in her own eyes. “Real pretty spot isn't it, Jed?”

“Yeah. Real peaceful. “ He paused before adding. “Grateful someone insisted on her being remembered as a Curry. Doubt your brother liked that much.”

She laughed then, “Heyes wouldn't take no for an answer. Your partner is very persistent.”

“He is at that Ma'am, he is at that.” He took her offered hand as he clambered to his feet and with a final longing up at the headstone picked up his hat from beside the grave. “I'll leave you alone with her and go find my partner before he starts fretting.”

He turned to walk away but she laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him as she said. “Remember if there's anything I can do, all you need to do is tell me.”

Curry shrugged thinking that she'd done so much already. He knew she wasn't reliant on Matlock for money, but given what he had proven himself capable of, Curry was reluctant to ask too much, he didn't trust the man not to make things difficult for her. “Heyes has a plan and I'm takin' your advice about hirin' a lawyer. “ He paused before looking at her seriously. “I don't want you gettin' hurt.”

She shrugged at him, her expression both unconcerned and determined “You only need to ask.” 

He smiled and kissed her cheek before moving back and winking at her. He hoped to make her laugh and ease some of the emotional atmosphere so added lightly. “You and Heyes ain't much different in some ways seems like. You don't give up neither.” He paused and added more seriously. “I promise I'll consider whatever I have to, but I gotta admit I ain't keen on involvin' you more than you are already.”

She shook her head a smile twitching her lips, she looked about to say something, but before she could he tipped his hat in farewell and started back up the hill into town to meet his partner.

As he arrived back on the main street he saw Heyes sitting on bench by the town well reading a newspaper. He looked up as the Kid approached and folded the paper away in his back pocket as he stood. “Wondered where you'd got to, but I've been busy. You owe me a drink so I can explain what we're going to do next.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyes shares some of his plan with Kid.

As they entered the saloon, Heyes saw one of the girls walking down the stairs. He patted his partner on his back and said. “Just order me a beer and I'll be right over.” 

Curry looked at him questioningly then followed his gaze and a slow almost smug, but definitely amused grin crossed his face. Heyes refused to dignify that look with a comment and glared briefly at the Kid's back before walking over to meet the girl as she smiled tiredly at him. “Heyes.”

“You're looking a bit worn out this morning.”

“S'only from listening to old Judge Farnley snoring. He pays over the odds and as it doesn't take long, means I'm mostly free for the night. He asked about this evening too.” She winked at him before adding with a smile. “ So you might get the chance to win back some of those matchsticks tonight.”

Heyes chuckled as he replied. “I'm hoping so. Don't know how you manage it. I'll figure it out one of these days. Maybe you hide cards or something.” He wasn't serious and she knew it. He could always tell when someone was cheating and he had to admit even if only to himself, that sometimes much to his chagrin, she simply played a better game of poker.

She raised her eyebrows at him, “In that dress, sweetheart? Now I got to go eat before I pass out.”

Heyes chuckled again “See you tonight, Victoria.” She waved at him as she walked away and he watched her with a smile, before joining his partner at the bar. Heyes knew the Kid had been watching them, but he thankfully made no comment, merely nodded at the glass stood by his right hand as he took another drink out of his own.

Curry was turned slightly towards him which gave Heyes a chance to study his partner without being too obvious about it. He still looked paler than usual, except for the bruising and the dark shadows under his eyes. But in Heyes' opinion he looked the best he had since Lily's death. He'd gained a little weight back which meant the sharpness of his cheek bones had softened. From the redness of his eyes and his damp, slightly mud stained knees, Heyes was in no doubt of where he'd been, but could think of nothing to say that didn't sound too close to fussing. 

“So, Heyes what's this plan of yours?”

The Kid's voice brought him out of his musing and after taking a drink Heyes put his glass on the bar and pushed his thoughts aside. “How do you fancy watching my back while I do a little safe cracking?” 

He laughed at the incredulous expression on Curry's face as he shook his head and hissed. “Safe cracking, that's your plan?”

“Now, Kid, before you get all proddy, hear me out. When I dropped in on our friend I noticed a safe behind his desk. Now I doubt he'd be fool enough to keep anything too revealing in a public space. But it got me thinking. I figure he's got one of them at home that he might not be so careful about.”

The Kid shrugged and met Heyes' gaze, a slight frown on his face. “Likely so, Heyes, but still ain't sure how that helps us. What if its one of them fancy Brooker's that needs blasting? I don't want us having to ask Emily for the combination.” Then his face cleared and he smiled slightly. “You know Heyes, I seen that safe when Matlock tried to pay me off, back when me and Lily first started to get serious. It didn't look real new. Bet ya could open it easy.”

Heyes glared at his partner, not really paying much attention to the last part of his sentence. He was more than a little hurt that this was the first time he'd heard about Matlock's behaviour, when it'd happened nearly two years ago. “ You didn't think him trying to bribe you was worth mentioning?”

“Not really Heyes, weren't like I was gonna take his money.” The Kid didn't sound irritated, just matter of fact. Heyes knew he had a point, but still not being told about it rankled, but he decided there wasn't much point in causing an argument over something done and over. He took another sip of his beer, finding himself suddenly wondering if there was anything else his partner had failed to mention before deciding to leave well alone and concentrate on the current problem. “ I was thinking Monday. Won't have to explain anything to Emory that way.”

The Kid took another drink and then turned back to him. “I see what you're meanin' but Wednesday's better. Emily goes to a woman's church circle, ain't usually back till late. Sure she'll take Lizzie with her, as them ladies will love to fuss over a little one. Matlock goes to some all night poker game, so the servant's have the night off. “ 

Heyes was impressed at the Kid's reasoning, but was loathe to admit it, so only said. “How'd you know that?”

“Was 'bout the only evenin' I got to see Lily without anyone breathing down our necks.”

“All right, Kid, next Wednesday it is. Sure I can clear it with Emory. He ain't Matlock's biggest fan neither. Don't need to tell him exactly what we're planning.”

“Heyes, Matlock ain't dumb, what if he don't keep anything bad in that safe?”

Heyes grinned at him, confident in his plan. “Now, you're right, he ain't dumb, but he sure is arrogant. Trust me, Kid, we'll find something.”

There was no reply and Heyes glanced over to see what was wrong and noticed the Kid's expression. He was staring at the bar, his face tight as a muscle jumped in his jaw. He looked like he was swallowing hard, though he hadn't taken a drink. Heyes leant into him suddenly concerned, he was about to ask if he was all right, wondering if he was in pain, when Curry turned. “I thought just for a second there that I'd better check with Lily.” Before Heyes could reply he took a big gulp of his beer and coughed as it went down the wrong way, before shaking his head and muttering. “Stupid!”

Heyes swallowed around his own suddenly tight throat and patted his hand. “Nothin' stupid about it, Kid. Now finish your drink and I'll buy the next one.”

The Kid looked at him suspiciously, a question in his face, as he obviously suddenly realised something. “Heyes, don't you get your drinks free working here?” 

Heyes grinned and winked, happy to play along and give the Kid whatever he needed to steady himself. “Now, Kid, ain't no call to be so suspicious.”

“Heyes, you're forgettin' I've known you all my life. So's I know there's always a call to be suspicious where you're concerned.” 

Heyes could tell that the light bantering had taken some effort on the Kid's part by the strain around his eyes, but the fact he'd managed it was still music to Heyes' ears. “Now there really ain't no need to be rude. I'm an honest man now, even got the paper's to prove it.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Heyes and Curry regressed? Nope it's in the plan!

Curry sat in the chair by the window, his gun in hand. The gloom of the small room was broken by the faint light of the gas lamps outside and the silvery glow of a half-moon, shining in through the curtains. The Kid drew the heavy material back from the edge of the window, careful to expose as little of the room as he could, while still being able to see out. He listened intently for any sound from behind the door. It'd been a while since he'd been in this position and was far edgier than he could ever remember being before. 

There was a heavy weight in his stomach and his hands were clammy enough to be annoying, but not damp enough for there to be any effect to how accurately he could handle his gun. He wiped his slightly wet forehead with the back of his hand as he shivered at the trickle of sweat drying on his neck. His heart was thumping slightly too loudly in his ears. He suppressed a small sigh, whether at his nervousness or at the fact he wanted to be anywhere else but here, he wasn't sure. He knew it was their best chance of digging up dirt on Matlock, but it felt a bit strange robbing the house where his wife had grown up. Although Lily would likely have been both amused and shocked in equal measure. He pushed the thought of her to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to be risk being distracted by dwelling on what he'd lost.

Curry knew without taking his eyes away from the window with the shift in the shadows by the desk that Heyes had looked up from his study of the old Brooker. The Kid dropped his eyes briefly from his lookout to peer at his partner. He couldn't see him clearly, but knew the expression that he'd see if he could. He envied his partner's seeming calm and not quite suppressed excitement. He looked back up to continue his watch, unwilling to chance missing any possible danger of discovery. Heyes' voice broke the slightly charged silence as he said. “Why you so nervous Kid? Ain't hardly the first time. Though if everything goes to plan, it'll be the last. “ He stopped and Curry knew he was smiling as he said. “I know I'm out of practice, but you never forget your first love!” 

Curry laughed softly then in spite of the prickly feeling down his back. He said dryly without looking away from the window. “Just hoping it'll be the last for all the right reasons.” He stopped and added darkly, only half-joking. “And not because we get caught.”

“We got it covered. We ain't exactly novices! You gotta have faith, Kid.”

The Kid noticed the slightest undertone of real hurt beneath his friend's light comment. It was strange, but somehow that steadied his nerves and his heart slowed to a normal speed. He still felt a little edgy, but then he knew he'd be foolish not to be, given where they were and what they were doing. “Ain't exactly a lack of faith, Heyes, more like...” He trailed off as he was sure he heard a creak of flooring, maybe even footsteps from the main house. He shushed Heyes who looked about to say something and moved quickly to the door. He leant his ear against it for a few moments, but there was no more noise outside it. He stayed where he was for a couple more minutes, still half expecting the door to start to open, before embarrassment started to creep over him as there was only silence. Nerves!

He returned to the window to glance back at the street as Heyes chuckled softly before adding quietly. “I do like when you worry, Kid, but there ain't no need.” He said nothing else and Curry knew he was stretching his fingers in preparation to tackle the safe. He kept his eyes out the window and his ears sharp, but aside from their breathing there was no other noise and no sign of anyone in the street. The Kid started to relax while still staying alert as he silently urged his partner to hurry up. He wasn't sure how long Emily would be out and he didn't want to put her in a difficult position.

Luckily it wasn't long before Curry heard a satisfying click as the lock surrendered to Heyes. The flash of white teeth as his friend grinned up at him was obvious even in the dim light. Heyes struck a match and after a few moments of silence that wound the Kid's nerves right back up, he gave a low whistle. “ We hit pay dirt, Kid. Now C'mon, lets get out of here.”

The Kid rolled his eyes but only said. “No need to tell me twice!”

Curry led the way out of the window and waited on the street, hiding in shadow as Heyes clambered out. Curry helped him down and together they slipped away.

Once in Heyes' set of the rooms as they studied the papers liberated from the safe a thought struck the Kid. “Heyes, we gotta find a way to copy these and return 'em. Got an idea on how we gonna do that?”

“Well, I guess I oughta have mentioned that tonight was actually the second last time we're going to have to break into a safe. Don't look at me like that, Kid. I didn't think you knowing we'd need a second trip was exactly gonna help your nerves. As to copying them, Emory owns the newspaper here in town. “

One document caught Curry's eye and a slightly bitter laugh escaped him. It was the letter that had lost him his job at the bank.

** July 1 1888 **  
_**Dear Mr Wigmore,  
We the undersigned, who represent the majority shareholders of the Silver Springs branch of Wells Fargo, do not approve of your continued employment of an outlaw as head of bank security. We therefore demand that he is removed within seven days of your receipt of this letter. If you do not agree to our very reasonable request, we will have no choice as to write to your superiors and express a desire to find some other bank in which to deposit our money. ** _

It was obvious from other documentation that Matlock had been the main force behind the letter. It appeared he'd used a mixture of the promise of major investment and vague threats about falling profitability to ensure cooperation from the rest of the shareholders. 

“I bet most of them names are at that weekly poker game.”

“Likely so, Kid.”

“Ain't none of this exactly illegal Heyes.”

“Maybe not, but look at how often he's used his knowledge about the potential routes of a railroad to cheat his neighbours and gouge the rail companies. That's hardly gonna make him popular.”

The Kid yawned, suddenly exhausted and sat down heavily on the nearest chair, rubbing his aching eyes. Heyes studied him for a minute and then smiled. “ You get some rest, while I figure out what's worth using. Ain't much else we can do tonight.”

Feeling a little patronised, Curry was about to argue. However another yawn escaped him and his remaining bruises started to throb along with his head and instead he nodded, stood slowly and walked wearily to his bedroom. 

Once there he removed his boots and jacket but nothing else. He lay on his bed, feeling itchy and dirty, but was unable to summon enough energy to move. He decided tomorrow though, he was going to have a bath. As his mind started to edge towards sleep, his eyes drifted over to the small drawers on the room's back wall where the repaired photo of his wedding day sat in pride of place.

Heyes had done more than simply have the frame fixed, he'd had it replaced with one of much better quality. The thoughtfulness of the gesture had left the Kid speechless with a huge lump in his throat when he'd spied it the day he'd moved in. Not wanting to embarrass either of them by being too emotional, he'd not said anything until a couple of days later over breakfast. Heyes had acknowledged his soft thank-you with a small grin and nothing more had needed to be said. The memory brought a smile to his lips as he finally surrendered to the tug of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Heyes looked carefully through the documents they'd acquired from the safe and placed them into two piles. Heyes ideally would have loved to get them all copied and sink Matlock so deep he'd never get his head above water as payment for all the pain he'd inflicted on his partner. However he knew that their primary concern was for the Kid to get full custody of Lizzie. Given the time constraints of copying and returning the papers without being caught, he was very aware that they'd simply have to use whatever gave them the greatest chance of achieving that and accept Matlock would get away with some of his behaviour. That didn't sit well with Heyes, but realistically he knew they had to pick the battles they could win.

Finally Heyes was happy with what he'd selected to have copied. He stretched and glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised to find it was already after 3.30am. Heyes briefly considered simply staying up until his partner woke, but dismissed that thought quickly as he yawned and his head started to throb. He found two blank pieces of paper. On one he wrote 'Useful' and on the other 'Not Useful' before placing them on the correct stack of documentation. He figured doing that would save time if the Kid woke up first as the final decision on what they used would need his input.

Satisfied he blew out the lamps and walked towards his bedroom. As he passed his partner's room he looked through the slightly ajar door and sighed. Not only had the Kid fallen asleep fully clothed and uncovered, the curtains were wide open too. Heyes hesitated briefly before continuing onto his own room. He knelt by the door and dug out a spare quilt from the small blanket box. He returned to his partner and gently placed it over him before walking quietly over to the window and closing the curtains. The Kid didn't stir except for a low mumble. Heyes returned to his room, stripped to his union suit and snuggled under his quilt. As his eyes closed his mind as usual started in with too many questions, but being so tired it took only a little effort to still them and he was soon asleep.

When Heyes woke he knew from the hustle and bustle of the street below that it was quite late. He dressed slowly and headed out into the living area. The Kid was already up and dressed. He was looking out onto the street below but turned as Heyes entered. “Coffee's hot, Heyes. I looked through them piles and I agree with what you chose. Though still ain't quite clear on how we goin' to copy 'em.”

“Emory says his staff will type set and copy for us. When that lawyer of yours gets here he can notarise them as true replicas.”

“Ain't that gonna take a while? No guarantee that Matlock won't be peering into that safe before we return 'em. Not gonna take too much guessin' for him to figure out who took 'em.”

“Well I don't think he'll be gloating over them anytime soon. Besides I didn't take it all and bulked up what was left with papers covered in random writing and numbers. If he just glances inside he'll be fooled easy.” 

“You sure planned this out real well, Heyes.”

The hint of admiration in the Kid's voice and his slight grin made Heyes smile. There was still something very satisfying about impressing his partner, who knew more than anyone that not every Heyes plan was fool proof. “I do my best, Kid, I do my best.”

“I saw Matlock get the stage out of town earlier. Looks like he'll be gone a few days. Probably lookin' to fleece another poor farmer.”

Heyes hoped that meant luck was going to be on their side for a change and said with some relief. “Well, that's good Kid. Gives us more time.” Curry was silent for a few moments before he turned back to look out of the window. Heyes knew there was something bothering him. He wasn't sure Curry would tell him but he asked anyway. “What you thinkin' Kid?”

There was more silence then with a sigh Curry began to speak still gazing out of the window. “When we first settled here people looked at me all scared like. Some folk would even back away like I was poison, or was about to blow their heads off. It stung a bit. Guess I'd got so used to bein' Thaddeus Jones, it was a bit of a shock suddenly bein' Kid Curry again.” He stopped and turned halfway to face Heyes, who could see a small ,slightly sad reminiscent smile on his face. “It never bothered Lily, but when we started courting proper I stopped wearin' my gun, less I was workin' or practicin'. I still didn't feel exactly comfortable with the way people in town sometimes looked at me, which is why I built the house where I did, but they got a bit less obvious about it.” He glanced down at his side where his weapon sat and shrugged. “It took me a bit of time, but I got used to not always wearin it and it seemed worth it when eventually most people stopped lookin at me careful like. Now, thanks to Matlock, seems like I'm back where I started, feelin' naked without it.” 

Heyes own experiences had been far less difficult. People had mostly seemed to be reluctantly impressed on hearing his name. He felt a little ashamed that he'd never noticed the way people had been reacting to the Kid and wished Curry had told him. As if reading his mind his partner laughed and turned to face him fully.“Now Heyes don't you get to frettin'. They weren't fool enough to do it when we were together and besides how would it have helped if you'd known? It'd only got you riled up and weren't no point in that and it did get better.”

Heyes could see his point but couldn't quite fully shake the niggling feeling he really should have noticed. “I'm still sorry, Kid.”

Curry shrugged. “I shoulda expected it with my reputation. 'Specially with those damn fool dime novels.” He paused then and added his face turning hard. “But I tell you Heyes, whatever bad we've done. I don't deserve what Matlock's doin' to me. Lizzie don't deserve it neither. He robs people just like we did, but how he does it ain't even illegal. Seems wrong somehow.”

Heyes was again struck at how often their minds travelled on similar tracks and he said. “It's not illegal, Kid, but it sure ain't moral and I doubt his reputation is going to stay intact once what he's been doing gets out.”

Heyes watched as the Kid moved away from the window and shook himself as if willing his melancholy away. But Heyes knew he hadn't quite succeeded because although his tone was light, there was still a tightness round his eyes as he said. “Well I'm gonna go out and get me a bath. Robbin' safes sure ain't as easy as I remember!” He rubbed his chin. “Might even stretch to a shave. I gotta see if Brubaker's on his way yet. Said he'd telegram when he was.”

“I'll wake up a bit more, then I'll get over to the newspaper and get the printing started. Meet you for lunch?”

Curry laughed and looked at him with some amusement. “I tell you Heyes, I never thought I'd see the day when you're more concerned about me eatin' than I am.”

Heyes was slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught out in his attempt to fuss, but met his partner's gaze steadily refusing to admit to anything. “Well that makes us 'bout even then, as I never figured there'd be a time I'd need to be.”

Curry's smile widened as he shrugged. “Well, I guess you have a point there. Meet you at the restaurant by the saloon at one?” Without waiting for an answer he headed down the stairs and Heyes heard the door shut. 

Twenty minutes later, Heyes was out on the street and walking towards the newspaper printers, the useful pile of documents in his pockets.

After brief introductions he handed over the documents and watched fascinated as Bill, the editor and his typesetter Willie prepared the fonts. The first couple were ready pretty quickly and Heyes nodded in some excitement when Bill asked if he wanted to run the printer press. 

When it was time to leave to meet the Kid he was well satisfied with the progress made. He was sat outside, enjoying the sun when he saw his partner walking over. In the middle of the street a vaguely familiar man stopped the Kid. With their conversation that morning still fresh in his head, Heyes' muscles tensed and he was suddenly on full alert, ready to help his partner if needed. He soon relaxed when it appeared that the exchange was a friendly one. The man clapped the Kid on the shoulder after a few minutes and went on his way. Curry with a small wave continued towards the restaurant. Heyes saw as he came close that there was a smile on his face.

Heyes raised his eyebrow as his partner came over to him. Curry recognising it as a question replied. “That was Hans Fischer, don't you remember him and his eldest? They were real good when I was building the house. And Greta and his girls helped out with getting everything inside set up.”

That was why he'd looked so familiar! The family had indeed been wonderful. He couldn't help teasing his partner, remembering his early attempts at building very well. “Good thing they did, or you and Lily would have spent your first weeks of married life without furniture, not to mention a leaking roof and no windows. Crazy notion you had, thinking you could build something in three months.”

Heyes could see that the Kid was trying to come up with a rebuttal and couldn't help the grin that escaped him when he saw the exact moment his partner gave up the attempt. Curry simply just shrugged instead and said. “He's invited us for supper tomorrow night. Says Greta's been nagging him for a while now. But this is the first chance he's had to come into town.” The Kid slung his arm round Heyes' shoulder and steered him into the restaurant. “I said yes for both of us.” 

Heyes noticed how the invitation seemed to have lifted the Kid's spirits and it was easy to agree. “Well from what I remember of Greta's cooking don't see any reason to say no!”

As they sat waiting for their food, Curry sipped his coffee as he said. “Brubaker's telegram says he's on his way. Likely be here tomorrow or Saturday at the latest. Ran into Robert Billings as I was coming out of the bath house, he's the foreman up at the Running K. He offered me a delivery job for Monday. How'd you get on at the newspaper?”

Heyes was pleased that support was coming from more than one source and felt an increasing optimism that they'd be successful. He happily launched into a description of what he'd been doing all morning.


	13. Chapter 13

The Kid and Heyes sat in the small office that Brubaker had rented in slightly nervous silence as he checked the copied documents against the originals and made appropriate marks and stamps. Finally he looked up at them and said. “Should I ask where you got these from?”

Curry glanced over at his partner who smiled innocently at the lawyer as he studied them seriously. “Honestly Mr Brubaker? I think its best all round if you don't.”

Brubaker snorted then replied dryly. “That's what I thought.” He looked down at some notes he'd taken. “Now Mr Curry as I am sure you understand you've got the absolute right to custody. There is really little Mr Matlock can do legally to prevent you reclaiming your daughter right now.”

The Kid laughed bitterly which made Heyes look at him in some concern. “Well I can hardly burst in there with my gun drawn and demand he return her.” He briefly entertained the idea which brought a slight smile to his face. Heyes' soft chuckle beside him told him that his partner had just done the same. They both quickly sobered and Curry added with a sigh. “ And if we do it another way without having somethin' to break Matlock's hold I ain't rightly sure that I'd survive his idea of retaliation.” The Kid trailed off, the memory of just how much Matlock's response had cost him both physically and emotionally still a little raw. He knew that if he died with a bullet in his back or in some other mysterious accident, no-one but Heyes and maybe Emily would care. The law certainly wouldn't look too deeply into his death. Likely assuming it'd been the result of some revenge attack by someone he'd crossed.

Heyes probably aware of what was going through his head, gave him a reassuring smile before turning to their lawyer his face serious. “What it comes down to is this Mr Brubaker. You know our pasts and till recently anyways, we ain't exactly kept to an honest path. Whatever we come up with, Matlock's sure to find some way to make sure Kid don't keep custody.”

Brubaker nodded in solemn agreement. “With what I've read in these documents and from what Mr Curry has experienced there is little doubt that all your fears are well-grounded. I presume you have some plan in mind for these documents you've...” He paused then and with a wry smile groped for a word before adding. “Procured.”

“We're gonna publish 'em and let folk know the truth of him.” The Kid added firmly, eager that he get their position clear from the start.

Brubaker frowned. “I wouldn't usually recommend such a course. At present though with the facts as they are, I'm unable to suggest a viable alternative. I will however read up on the relevant legal statutes to see if there is something else we can add to our arsenal.”

Before either of them could reply the clock against the wall struck ten. Curry with a start realised if he didn't get moving he'd miss out on the delivery job he'd been offered. With cash so tight and him reluctant to ask Heyes for any money, he didn't think he could really afford not to do the job. 

With all that in mind he stood, not exactly happy to be leaving before they had a clear plan. But he trusted Heyes and was certain between him and Brubaker they'd come up with something that worked without him being there. “I oughta get goin'.” He looked over at Heyes with a nod. “Should be back before it's dark.”

Curry made it to the ranch in good time and was surprised to see not the ranch foreman waiting for him at the ranch drive, but rather a small weaselly looking man in an expensive looking suit who sneered at him as he slid off his horse. Ignoring Curry's proffered hand he sniffed and looked the Kid up and down as if he were some particularly unpleasant smell. “I'm Mr Simmons, the lawyer for Running K. Billings is busy tending to a horse about to foal and Mr Ogilvy is away on some other business. Which unfortunately means I'm left having to inform you of the job. I made it clear that I thought hiring a notorious gunslinger and disreputable ex-outlaw to deliver such sensitive documents was foolhardy at best.” He paused and added grimly. “But as you can see I was overruled.” 

The Kid really wished he didn't need the job so much or he'd happily refuse it and shove the documents somewhere not mentioned in polite company, but he held his tongue and gritted his teeth as the man added. “I suppose due to the speed required, it does make some sense to hire someone used to riding fast enough to keep ahead of the law.”

“The job?” Curry bit out the words fighting the urge to say something he'd regret.

“Ahh yes, the papers are to be taken to Mr Barton over at Stars Rock Ranch. You're to wait for his signature then return the completed documents back here. Think you can manage that?” 

Somehow that final condescension and the poorly concealed distaste was the last straw for the Kid. He let his right hand rest briefly on his gun before he crossed both arms across his chest and moved into a deliberately aggressive stance. He allowed just the hint of bite in his tone as he replied with a drawl. “Well Mr Simmons, as it don't involve shootin' or robbin' I ain't exactly sure. Though I s'pose I can always pretend there's a posse on my tail to help me figure it out.” 

The lawyer stiffened and his supercilious expression turned into a glare. Curry sighed internally, annoyed that he'd let the silly little man get to him. He really needed whatever money he was going to be offered and he should have been able to withstand the taunting. It was far less trying than what he'd been through lately, but it was too late to back down. He could almost see Heyes rolling his eyes at him.

Fortunately after a few moments of pointed silence, Simmons managed a pencil thin smile. “I guess I deserved that Mr Curry. Mr Ogilvy will pay you $50 with a $10 bonus, if the signed paperwork is back here before close of business.” He handed over a small pouch of documents which the Kid carefully stowed in his jacket pocket. With a slight tip of his hat he remounted his horse and rode off before he could say anything else that might get him into trouble.

On arrival at his destination, Barton greeted him with an easy smile and strong handshake as he said. “You look like a man in need of a sit down and cold drink. Come into the kitchen and rest a bit while I read through these and make sure everything is in order before I sign.” 

Removing his hat and wiping his forehead the Kid followed Barton gratefully into the pleasantly cool interior, conscious of his stretched muscles and throbbing bruises. As he accepted a glass of lemonade and was waved to a seat he said by way of explanation at Barton's slightly amused expression when he winced slightly. “I'm a little out of practice.” He sat with a grateful sigh and stretched his legs out in front as the man started to carefully read the documents.

He made it back to Running K well before close of business and handed Simmons the signed documents, which he took out of the pouch noting the appropriate signatures.  
“I suppose you expect some thanks and appreciation.”

Curry shook his head. “No, Mr Simmons, I don't expect miracles, but I sure would appreciate you paying me what was promised.”

Simmons handed him the money with a tight smile on his lips, as he too shook his head in reluctant admiration. “Nothing much phases you does it Mr Curry?”

The Kid tipped his hat, but didn't bother to answer, thinking as he rode off that he wished that what the man had said was as true as it once had been.

When he arrived back in town, he was more than ready for some decent food that neither he or Heyes had cooked and a cold beer not necessarily in that order. He ran into Emily coming out of the general store as he headed to see if his partner wanted to join him. She stopped him with a slightly anxious smile and he was suddenly worried that something was wrong with Lizzie, but she recognised the concern on his face and shook her head. “Lizzie's just fine, but I saw Heyes about half an hour ago coming out of the newspaper office. James is back tomorrow on the 9am stage. I think you should let me return those documents that you didn't take from his study before he gets home.”

Curry opened his mouth to deny everything, but then something clicked in his head. “It was you I heard outside the door that night!” He was somehow relieved it hadn't just been nerves but also felt a huge sense of regret. “I wish you hadn't got involved in this side of things, Emily.” 

She smiled gently at him. “I wish it hadn't come to this at all, but it has, so we've got do the best we can. Drop them off at the house this evening all right? 7.00pm, I'll make sure I answer the door myself. Lizzie should still be awake when you visit.”

He arrived promptly at the suggested time with the documents carefully concealed in his jacket. Emily smiled at him as he handed her the sheaf of papers in the hallway. “Lizzie's in the main room. Go say hello while I put these away safely.” 

He spent an enjoyable half hour with his daughter before reluctantly deciding it was time to leave. As he stood at the door, hat in hand he tried to express how grateful he was, wishing he had Heyes' way with words. But she waved his efforts away with a slightly sad smile. “James didn't leave me any choice, Jed. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing.”

The next morning the Kid was cleaning his gun and Heyes was reading the newspaper when they heard the noise of something coming through the letterbox. There was no smell of burning or anything else unpleasant as Curry cautiously made his way down the stairs. There was an official looking packet lying on the ground and the Kid knew it was Matlock's next move before he'd even seen it clearly. 

At the bottom of the stairs he bent down to pick it up with as much eagerness as he would approach a bottle of nitro. He carefully opened the envelope and sighed as he read the enclosed documents. He looked up at Heyes who was stood halfway up the stairs watching him. “He's filed a request for full custody. On the grounds of my.” He glanced down again at the words. “Moral deficiency.” Curry snorted at that. “He oughta think about his own! We got two weeks Heyes, that's when the circuit judge arrives.” Curry sighed as some of the confidence which had returned over the last couple of weeks, ebbed away as he dwelt on the fact that he had no house, no job and very few prospects. Making an effort not to think too much on the negative side, he dragged his eyes back up to his partner who had come to stand behind him and handed him the paper. 

The Kid was a little surprised to see a gleam of something close to glee in Heyes' eyes when he eventually looked up from reading. “I know it doesn't seem long, Kid, but this time if we play it right I think he's just made a big mistake.” Curry opened his mouth to ask exactly how this was a good thing, at the same time as Heyes held up his hand with a grin. “Now before you start arguing hear me out.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The custody hearing.

Heyes sat nervously in the courtroom waiting for proceedings to start. People were still filing in and getting settled. It was rare for a decision on custody to be made in such a public manner, but Matlock had somehow managed to convince the town establishment to allow it, no doubt hoping to further humiliate the Kid. Heyes hoped it would instead prove to be another massive misstep on the man's part.

Heyes watched as Judge Aitken's calm eyes flicked round the courtroom before glancing towards Matlock. Heyes following his gaze felt a niggle of worry at the man's smug expression. He appeared so calm and sure of his position. Aitken's expression on the other hand was giving nothing away. Forcing his concern down, Heyes turned to look at his silent partner sitting next to him looking around the courtroom with a restless gaze. 

Heyes wished he knew the substance of the replies from those that had responded to his telegrams, but Brubaker insistent that there be no question of impropriety had made sure only he and the judge had access to them.

As the Kid, obviously feeling his gaze, looked across at him, Heyes said as much to reassure himself as Curry. “I think we've done enough, Kid.”

The Kid shrugged slightly with no apparent expression on his face and with his eyes half closed. Heyes knew him well enough though to feel the clamped down tension emanating from him, although his tone was calm as he said firmly. “We done all we could. I ain't never gonna forget this. We both know I wouldn't even have got this far without all your fussin' and plannin'.” The Kid's gaze turned intent as he rested his hand on Heyes' knee. The honest, fierce affection in his expression brought a huge lump to Heyes' throat, which only grew at his next words. “If this don't go the way we want it to, you ain't blamin' yourself or I might have to flatten you. Only one person responsible for this.” Curry nodded over at Matlock before turning his head back in order to meet Heyes' eyes. “He's sitting over there, making my fists twitch. Clear? ”

Heyes welcomed the determined glint that had entered his partner's eyes. He hoped it meant that even if the outcome wasn't what they wished for, they'd get through it anyway. With a slight smile he replied in just as firm a tone as Curry. “Clear! As long you promise me not to do anything reckless that might lead to you going to jail or getting killed if it don't go the way it should.”

Curry half-smiled then and nodded. “It's a deal.”

The Kid then returned his focus to what was happening in front of them. Heyes realising there was no real point in fretting about the future until they knew the outcome of today did the same. Neither he or the Kid had been allowed to be present at the meetings with Aitken. Brubaker had submitted their documents and arguments. Matlock's decision not to hire a lawyer and be his own representative had allowed him to be present and make his own case for custody. Heyes and Curry had both been a little concerned over that, but they knew Brubaker was good. Heyes was also confident that they had a good case and that Matlock's arrogance would not ultimately play in his favor. But even believing that didn't fully quiet the butterflies in his stomach or stop the tug of worry that he hoped he was hiding from his partner.  
Heyes became aware that the large room was quiet enough that you could've probably heard a pin drop so he stopped thinking in order to listen as Aitken began to speak. His face was stern as he first addressed Matlock. “As I understand from both the evidence presented and my own reading of the documents submitted, your sustained persecution of Mr Curry began when he first became seriously attached to your late daughter and refused a not inconsiderable amount of money to leave her alone and depart the town.”

Heyes glanced over at his partner at that, wondering again just how much he'd been offered. He'd adamantly refused to tell Heyes the exact amount despite some subtle and not so subtle pushing. Heyes knew it wasn't important except to his curiosity, so pushed the thought away as he had done at least five times in the last week and instead concentrated intently on Aitken as he continued talking. “You first used your position as a large shareholder in the bank which employed him to pressure the board into letting him go. You then proceeded to render him homeless at a time when lingering effects of illness and the death of his wife had left him in no position to effectively deal with any added complications. Finally while there is no solid evidence, I believe Mr Brubaker's assertion that you chose to add physical violence to your campaign of intimidation. Is there anything in this interpretation of the facts you wish to dispute Mr Matlock?” Heyes watched with a great deal of satisfaction when Matlock started to look distinctly uncomfortable as he shook his head.

There was a murmuring of discontent from the watching townsfolk, who'd eagerly gathered to enjoy the free entertainment. The fact that Matlock's insistence that they be allowed in looked about to backfire on him, amused Heyes a lot. He turned to share this thought with his partner but seeing his set, pinched expression, decided that he likely wouldn't appreciate the comment in the way Heyes intended him to. He knew it wasn't easy on the Kid having his private life exposed, even when the decision to do so had been done with his active involvement. 

As Matlock attempted to defend his position, he walked straight into the trap Heyes had set. “I knew his immorality and bad character would make him a poor husband for my daughter. My actions from the start were an attempt to protect her. With Lily's passing my knowledge of her husband's lack of moral character, meant I couldn't allow him to continue to influence and shape the next generation of my family. “ Heyes watched as Matlock met Aitken's unimpressed expression defiantly while he said. “I cannot believe that as a man of the law, you agree with the decision to absolve him of any punishment or consequence from his extensive crimes.”

Judge Aitken's expression darkened even further at the words. “Given the callous disregard you have shown towards your daughter's widower.” He paused before adding grimly. “And the unscrupulous manner in which you conduct your business affairs, these accusations of yours about another man's lack of moral fiber are to put it as politely as I can, unconvincing. Furthermore there is nothing in Mr Curry's behaviour in the last eight years that suggests anything other than a genuine desire to turn his life around. The letter that accompanied his amnesty papers clearly acknowledge his determination to turn away from crime.”

He briefly looked down to study some papers that Heyes couldn't see clearly, before continuing. “Indeed I have multiple statements that provide clear corroborative evidence of Mr Curry's recent good character. A former Governor of Arizona talks of the part he played in his bloodless and successful rescue from Mexico, which was managed without turning his release into international incident. A wealthy landowner from Texas writes about how he and Mr Heyes helped him to find happiness in a late marriage and explains the invaluable assistance they gave when he wished to end a long running and disruptive feud between himself and a neighbouring landowner. He ends by making it clear that he feels Mr Curry and his partner are family. Another letter from a Minister Spencer in Taos describes in most eloquent and moving detail how Mr Curry's actions were directly responsible for him rediscovering his calling. A well-respected Sheriff has written about his initial scepticism on being asked to negotiate an amnesty for the two men. But he goes on to make very clear that in the years that followed he became convinced of their sincerity as they faced much adversity and still remained firm in their decision to keep out of trouble. These submissions alone would have given me a favorable view of Mr Curry's suitability to be a good and moral parent, but indeed they are only a small sample of those which were written in support of his claim.”

Aitken paused again, looking round at the assembled crowd before returning his gaze to Matlock and adding.“It is fair to say that I have seen nothing in the way of evidence to support your own claims of upstanding character.” Heyes impressed with Aitken's dramatic flair thought had he not entered the legal profession he would have done well on the stage. He risked a glance over at the Kid who was watching proceedings with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

“He or his equally disreputable partner likely bribed or intimidated those men into writing.”   
Aitken levelled a cold look at Matlock and scoffed derisively at his assertion. “I find it incredibly unlikely that either Mr Curry or Mr Heyes are in any position to exert any undue influence. Indeed Mr Brubaker furnished the court with notarised copies of the original telegrams sent and there is nothing in any of them that suggest a hint of coercion.”

Heyes smothered a grin, Big Mac had needed a small push in the right direction, but once convinced had clearly pulled out all the stops.

The judge cleared his throat before he dismissed Matlock with a disapproving glance and turned to the Kid who met his gaze firmly. “In considering the question of the permanent custodial placement of the child, Elizabeth Margaret Curry, the evidence provided has left me in no doubt that it is clearly in the girl's best interest to be placed with her father.” His gaze turned sympathetic and Heyes felt a prickle of concern down his back and knew as the Kid shifted nervously that he felt it too. That look did not bode well. “Unfortunately due to circumstances instigated by Mr Matlock, at present I cannot in good conscience recommend my preferred option.”

The words felt like a stomach punch and Heyes was suddenly breathless. He looked over at the Kid and squeezed his friend's knee gently. Curry acknowledged his partner's support with a shoulder bump and a small painful smile, before looking down with a desolate shrug of his shoulders. Heyes could see even with Curry's bent head, the slightest hint of tears in his eyes. Despite the loud buzzing in his ears and the noise of his harsh breathing as he struggled against the tightness of his chest, he realised that Aitken was still speaking. He leant forward and as the actual words finally penetrated the noise in his head, his chest eased and the thudding in his head receded “In light of this unfortunate situation, as an interim ruling I place her in the custody of her Mother's Aunt, Mrs Emily Hancock, granting unlimited visiting rights to her father. Any attempt by Mr Matlock to prevent this, will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. This judgement is passed with Mrs Hancock's full and enthusiastic agreement that in three months I will revisit my ruling. We both hope that by that time, Elizabeth's father will be in a better position to provide for her in the way he so clearly wishes to.” 

Heyes glanced at the Kid who remained still and silent as if frozen in place. Heyes knew from his reaction or rather lack of it, that he hadn't heard the last part of the Aitken's summation. He tried to get Curry's attention by nudging him, when that failed he grasped his friend's arm feeling the rigid muscles under his touch. Finally the Kid stirred and looked at him. He was worryingly pale and to Heyes' concerned gaze looked like he'd aged ten years. “We lost, despite everything we still lost.” 

“No, Kid, you're wrong. You didn't hear it all.” From Curry's continued lack of response, Heyes realised that he simply wasn't getting through. He looked up in some relief as Emily came over and sat down on the Kid's other side. ”I'm trying to tell him!” Heyes frustrated, shook his friend's arm, but his partner pushed him away with a sharp uncoordinated movement. The Kid started to stand slowly but faltered as if he had no real strength in legs, shaking his head as if to clear it. Curry's distant expression and shallow breathing made Heyes almost certain he was going to pass out. He tried again to get his attention. “Damn it, Kid, will you listen to me.” With each word he prodded him hard until Curry just shoved his finger away without even looking at him. 

Heyes glanced at Emily as she gently touched Curry's arm. The Kid's innate good manners where women were concerned stopped him pushing her away too and Heyes felt maybe she would get through where he hadn't. With a slight nod in Heyes' direction she said softly but firmly. “Jed, I think you better sit down and listen to what he's saying.” Curry shrugged and sat down with a slight thump, although Heyes wasn't exactly sure if it'd been in direct response to her, or if his legs had simply given way. He stared fixedly ahead, the muscles in his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching, but he seemed incapable of speaking and looked dazed, shaking in his head as if in an attempt to clear it.

Heyes trying to exude a calm that he wasn't feeling, because his partner's behaviour was worrying him said evenly “Kid, I've been trying to tell you. We got three months to get everything sorted! Emily here is going to look after Lizzie and you can see her whenever you want. We won, Kid, we won.”

Heyes was slightly disgruntled when his partner glanced over at Emily for confirmation, but that feeling was quickly replaced by relief and happiness as Curry smiled, the kind of smile that Heyes had almost forgotten he was capable of. After a few moments his expression dropped a bit as he said. “Three months ain't that long to get my life back in some kind of order.” 

Despite his slightly less than optimistic words, Heyes could see that the awful bleak look in his eyes had faded. The unfamiliar and worrying jerkiness had been replaced by his usual ease as he stretched his back before turning his head to include them both in his quiet “Thank-you.”  
Heyes felt nothing but optimism that everything would work out and he rubbed his hands together as he said. “Kid, after these last months, it'll be a cinch I swear it.”

Heyes suddenly became aware of an angry murmuring around them and looked up. He saw one of the men in the public area was holding a newspaper and reading bits out of it quietly to others huddling round him. Heyes caught snatches of the conversation. “He paid me peanuts when I had to sell up after my Bella got sick. He said he was doing me a favor.”

“He told Annie Walker that her land weren't worth much neither, when she was selling up to move nearer her sons. And look what Union Pacific paid him for it. This says they plan to start buildin' here next year.”

“If he can do that to folk he grew up round, ain't nothin I'd put past him.”

“Don't seem right, him making that poor man homeless, so soon after he lost his wife.”

“I weren't sure about them when they first rolled up here, but seems they ain't out to cause trouble. They're always real polite too.”

Heyes smiled to himself, pleased at the timing of the publication of the documents. He looked over at Matlock who had gone white and was trying to leave the building without anyone noticing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the custody proceedings.

As the news sank in, the Kid was assailed by a range of feeling which left his head spinning and had him wavering between laughter and tears. Joy that Lizzie's homecoming was within touching distance had somehow sharpened his barely dulled grief that Lily was gone. He was also, Heyes' confidence notwithstanding, very aware of just how much work was still needed to ensure he gained full custody, because despite being able to count on Emily's full support, he knew anything less would feel like failure.

A near lifetime of mastering his emotions allowed him to wrestle back control with a steadying breath and a determined effort. He would sort through his feelings when he had time and privacy to deal with them properly.

As he became more aware of what was going on around him, the rise in noise level was what hit him first. Followed quickly by the realisation that Heyes and Emily were both looking towards the door. As he followed their gaze, he saw Matlock trying to slip round what seemed like a rather angry gathering of people. He poked Heyes gently to get his attention and his friend turned to look at him a grin on his face. “Last of those documents we got copied just got published!”

The Kid gave a low whistle as he thought about what was in them, “Ain't gonna make him popular. I think I want to see how this plays out.”

He got to his feet and was aware of Heyes and Emily doing the same. They managed to dodge round most of the small crowd and were out onto the street quickly. It wasn't long before Matlock with others close on heels joined them. 

Soon Matlock was cornered by a growing crowd of people. The original smallish number had been joined by others and the Kid could feel the air almost crackling with their anger. The furious residents began to drag Matlock towards the tree in the centre of the street, their intention very clear. The Kid pulled his gaze away from the unfolding drama and glanced back at Emily who had her hand over her mouth and was blinking rapidly with tears dripping down her suddenly painfully pale face. Shaking her head and in a muffled tearful voice she whispered “I know he's not a good man and he's inflicted so much pain but...” She trailed off, but the grief in her expression tugged at the Kid and swallowing hard he hugged her briefly. Heyes turned to look at him, placing his hand on his forearm. “Stay out of it, Kid. You more than anyone here don't owe that man a thing. I'm sorry Emily, but you know it's true.”

Curry felt Emily quiver beside him, although she didn't speak and he met his partner's gaze firmly. They hadn't spent seven years trying to go straight and two years adjusting to just what that meant, to stand back and watch a town go bad. “It isn't really about him Heyes, we got to consider Emily too.” He could see Heyes was ready to be convinced, so persisted, adding. “Besides think about it, what will it do to Lizzie when she finds out that she's living 'round people who killed her grandpa? 'Cos we ain't gonna be able to hide that forever.” Without thinking any more about it he shrugged off Heyes' restraining arm and started forward.

He drew his gun yelled “Stop,” loudly as he fired twice into the air making everyone freeze. He moved to stand in front of the gathered angry crowd, with his weapon still drawn, daring anyone to make a move. 

Even without taking his eyes off the crowd he knew when Heyes had moved to stand behind him with his own weapon drawn and was glad when his level, even voice broke the tense silence. “I think you'd best listen to my partner, folks.” 

Bill Jacks, the owner of the mercantile who was still holding Matlock's shoulder in a tight grip turned to glare at them. “The law can't or won't touch him. This is the only justice we're goin' to get. He's done this town wrong and you more than most. I think you two just oughta put them guns down and let us finish what we started.”

The Kid ignored the murmuring of agreement from the crowd and continued to hold his ground. “I ain't killed as often as you think, but I've been responsible for men dying. I know you folks aren't ready to deal with how that feels.”

The Kid didn't think he was getting through to anyone and was relieved when Heyes joined in.“You're good respectable folk. You think you'll be able to explain to your grand kids why you lynched a man? What about his sister? You want her to live with knowing her neighbours killed her brother? And what about the baby? This isn't the right way!”

The Kid was very conscious that he and Heyes would be powerless against any real surge of movement. He only had three bullets left in his gun and besides that, he knew neither he or Heyes would be prepared to actually shoot anyone. But he let none of that worry show in his expression as he stood watching the men's faces carefully for any sign they were going to do something stupid. He wondered with the small part of his brain not occupied by the drama, just how many enemies they might have made today. Still they'd never done things the easy way and it was too late to start now, especially when the stakes were so high. After enduring a few more minutes of tense stand-off, he saw with some relief, and wasn't that just a strange turnabout? the Sheriff and his two deputies coming out into the street with their own weapons drawn. 

At the sight of the law it was obvious to Curry that much of the crowd's eagerness to hurt vanished. As he continued to study the men surrounding Matlock he saw some of them look down, seemingly ashamed at how close they'd come to doing something irreparable. 

Matlock did not escape totally unscathed because as the crowd dispersed with shouted encouragement from the law-men, someone punched him hard enough to split his lip and send him tumbling to the floor. He was left there sprawled full length in the dust while the street emptied as people returned to their business.

Knowing the crisis was over Curry holstered his weapon and headed slowly over to Matlock, the man who'd caused him so much agony. He was very aware as he did so of Heyes and Emily's anxious gazes on his back . As he reached him, the man looked up fear clear in his face, no doubt expecting Jed to kick him. Curry briefly considered doing just that, but instead simply leaned over him and making sure Matlock could hear his contempt said harshly. “It ain't exactly fun when someone dismantles your life now is it?” 

Matlock wiped his bloody lip before saying. “ Seems you and your partner not only won the hand, but the game as well.”

The Kid looked down at the fallen figure and something tight eased inside as he realised that at last he was mostly back in control of his and Lizzie's lives. He shook his head at the idiocy of the man at his feet.“Now, that was your big mistake Matlock. This should never have been about winning or losing. I only ever wanted what was best for Lizzie and to do what her mama would have wanted.” He wasn't quite sure what to make of the look on the man's face. He hoped the public nature of his disgrace and the obvious anger of the townsfolk would encourage him to leave quietly, but knowing Matlock he wouldn't exactly bet his last cent on it. Curry continued to look at him and said. “If I were in your shoes Matlock I'd consider a quick exit.” Not waiting for a reply and with an ironic tip of his hat he walked away to his remaining family. 

“I knew you were a good man, Jed. Not many would have done what you just did.” Emily looked at him with gratitude and affection. He shrugged sure that he didn't deserve it as he admitted with a wry smile. “Weren't exactly him I was worried about, Emily.”

She patted his arm, smiling as she did so. “Maybe not, but I'm still grateful.” She hesitated torn between staying with them and going to her brother's aid.

Heyes with a glance at the Kid, who nodded in confirmation turned to her and said gently. “I guess you should go help him Emily. Make sure to let him know it's best he get out of town as soon as he can.”

At that she went up on tiptoe and kissed them both on their cheeks. Curry felt Heyes' eyes on his back as he turned to watch Emily walk towards her still sprawled brother. Before either of them could speak, the sheriff breathless, but with a relieved expression on his face ran up to them. “I sure want to thank you both, don't know what might've happened if you'd not done what you did. Ain't like you had much cause to care what happened to him.”

“Matlock dyin' wouldn't have made them folks feel any better. Killin's rarely the answer to anythin' Sheriff, however much we think it will be.” The Kid knew that from bitter experience. Him shooting Danny Bilson hadn't made the loss of Seth or their gold any easier to cope with. It had simply led to a few sleepless nights of wondering whether he could have found another way of getting justice. Ultimately, he'd decided there had been no real alternative, but even eight years later, there was the odd night that the decisions that had led up to the showdown still haunted his dreams.

“Whatever your reasons I'm surely grateful and once folks settle down, I know they will be too.” He shook their hands then, before hurrying over to where Emily was still tending Matlock, who was back on his feet although very unsteady. Heyes and Curry watched as the sheriff tipped his hat politely to Emily before his stance changed to a far less friendly one as he turned to face her brother. At the raised voices and animated arm waving from the two men, the Kid could easily work out even without hearing the words the gist of the discussion. Emily still looked pale and was doing her best to keep things calm and indeed she seemed to be succeeding. Happy that she was in no danger he twisted round to look at Heyes who was also watching quite intently and said softy. “I think I need a drink.” 

Heyes grinned at him. “Maybe even two eh?”

With that they turned and walked towards the saloon without looking back. They'd just been handed a whiskey each when Emory came over to them with a smile. He'd obviously watched the action, much like the rest of the town thought the Kid dryly. 

“Well boys, I surely am impressed with what I saw out there and heard in court.” His expression turned a little ashamed as he said. “I owe you an apology Mr Curry. I oughta know better than to listen to other folk's opinions instead of making up my own mind. Might as well let 'im tell you the tale.” This was directed at Heyes who was shooting them both, but especially the Kid a questioning and definitely irritated look.

Curry took a large drink before saying. “It was just after we realised Lily was expectin'. I came to ask about a job, he turned me down, said he couldn't risk it, not with my reputation and what he'd heard about me.” He felt his cheeks warm a little at the memory. The refusal had stung and he'd been left feeling angry at not only Emory, but albeit briefly also at Heyes.

“Kid, guess that was something else you figured I didn't need to know?” Heyes' voice was tight with annoyance and as he turned to look at Emory, Curry easily recognised the signs of an approaching storm. His partner was far more capable than he was of controlling his temper, but once riled could be hard to talk down. He sighed, his emotions still too heightened to relish having to deal with the argument he knew was coming.

Emory also clearly sensing what was coming, held up his hands in submission and looking both embarrassed and genuinely regretful said. “Ain't nothin' you can say to me Heyes, that I ain't already said to myself. I'd like to offer your partner a job now. I'm in need of someone who can back you up, protect my girls and handle any problems without makin' them a crisis. I think he'd fit the bill real good.” He turned to The Kid and said hopefully. “What do you say Curry?” 

“I ain't hardly in a position to judge someone else too harshly, so I'd be more than happy to accept.” Emory's generosity in allowing them free use of his newspaper had been an essential part of getting them to this point. In Curry's opinion that more than made up for whatever he'd not done in the past, besides a job was step one in rebuilding his life. Emory gave him a relieved smile. Heyes relaxed beside him and the tension in the air eased quickly. 

That evening as Heyes sat with the newspaper on his knee reading out loud the choice bits to Curry, who lay comfortably on the couch listening and chuckling occasionally, there was a knock at the door. Curry looked up at Heyes who shrugged. “Not expecting anyone.” He stood and walked over to the window to look down. He turned, surprise on his face. “It's Emily. No Lizzie though.”

Curry swung himself off the couch as he felt an uncomfortable prickle down his neck. He yanked on his boots and walked quickly out of the room and down the stairs. As he opened the door, he could clearly see how distressed Emily was. He pulled her inside quickly and said. “What's wrong? What's happened?” He had a sinking feeling it was something to do with Matlock. Would the man never give up? He could feel her shaking as he held her shoulders. She said rapidly. “It's James. He's leaving tonight, but he's planning on taking Lizzie with him! I tried to tell him he can't, but he won't listen. I went to get help from the Sheriff and his deputies, but they're out of town, over at one of the ranches that's got problems with rustlers. I didn't know where else to come.” She paused then her eyes frantic.

Heyes already down the stairs with his gun on, handed Curry his own and while the Kid strapped it on, turned to Emily and said urgently “You'd best stay here.”

“But I can help.”

Curry shook his head, “Heyes is right, you'll be safer here.”

“I'm coming with you.” Her panic had eased and been replaced with a look of determination that was all too familiar to Curry. He'd seen it on Lily's face on more than one occasion. He knew she'd not be persuaded in the time that they had. He glanced over at Heyes and saw he'd recognised the expression too. He nodded reluctantly as Curry turned to Emily. “Only because we don't got time to argue. Now C'mon.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Adversity makes men, and prosperity can make monsters.**   
>  **Victor Hugo**

Heyes with his heart thumping loud in his ears followed his partner, with Emily close on his heels, as he ran down the main street. Just outside the house, Heyes grabbed the Kid by the shoulders before wrapping one arm round his chest and pulling him slightly off balance, effectively halting his progress. “Kid listen to me! We gotta be smart here! We go bursting in without a proper plan, who knows what'll happen!” Still keeping a tight grip on Curry, who was straining against his hold, he glanced over at Emily who was just behind them. “There some kind of backdoor?” 

Emily her eyes wide nodded. “Tradesmen entrance. It's locked though.”

“Heyes!” The Kid sounded frantic but thankfully he'd stopped pulling away. Heyes knew had he continued to struggle he'd have easily managed to free himself. It was obvious to Heyes that the only reason he'd stopped to listen at all, was due to the instinctive trust they had in each other. Heyes also understood very clearly that even that trust would only hold him back for so long. His harsh breathing and tightly bunched muscles showed just how much effort it was taking for him not to run into the house. Desperate to keep his partner from heading heedlessly into danger, Heyes kept his voice far calmer than he was actually feeling, conveying all the confidence and assurance he could muster. Which fortunately for them both, was a lot. “Kid, I've got a plan. First, I'm going to pick that back door lock, Emily will show me where it is, while you make sure Matlock don't come out the front.” His preference would have been not to leave the Kid, as he wasn't entirely certain that he wouldn't just run into trouble regardless. 

Heyes quickly bent down to peer at the lock. The gathering dusk still gave him enough light to see as much as he needed to and he made short work of opening it. He quickly turned to Emily who had been hovering a little nervously, but thankfully quietly just behind him. “You go and let Kid into the house. Make sure you stay with him! I'm going to sneak in this way and try to find your brother before Kid does.”

Emily looked at him her eyes wide as she obviously realised the implication of what he was saying. “You think Jed would hurt or even kill James?”

“We both know Kid's no murderer Emily, but I sure don't want to risk a confrontation without least one of us two being there. Where's the best place to look?”

“Study or his bedroom.” She laughed slightly. “You know where the study is. Bedroom is just up the hall on the right.”

Heyes slipped into the house as Emily quickly headed round to the front door. As he hid in the shadows of the hall hesitating over which way to go, he saw Matlock walk out of the room that Emily had indicated was his bedroom and turn right. He was obviously heading towards the study. Heyes watched as he went out of sight, then heard the slightest snick of the front door opening and closing as Emily and the Kid entered the house. He waited for them to join him and whispered fiercely. “Study!”

Quietly they made their way to the study and Matlock didn't see or hear them enter, too intent on taking out a large amount of money from the safe. Heyes' eyes widened at the amount of it. The Kid took up a position by the back wall, hidden in shadow, as Emily stayed just outside the room. Heyes deliberately kicked the door, the sudden noise loud in the quiet house. Matlock jerked and looked up a gun already in his hand. His eyes locked with Heyes and he seemed ready to fire, when into the tense silence there came a loud click. “I wouldn't if I were you. I wouldn't need much excuse to use this.”

Matlock pulled his gaze over to the Kid, lowering his gun as he said with a sneer. “Doesn't take much for you to show your true colors now does it? I hope your daughter turns out to be less of a criminal than you are or I will have to find painful ways to correct her.”

Heyes knew exactly what was going to happen, but simply wasn't close to enough to prevent it. In one swift almost graceful movement, the Kid holstered his gun and flung himself on Matlock, punching him heedlessly and thudding Matlock's head repeatedly into the luckily carpeted floor.

Heyes yanked his partner off the bloodied form, gripping him tightly. The Kid was struggling so hard against his hold, that Heyes was very much afraid he wouldn't be able to keep him restrained for very long. Desperate to get through to him he hissed loudly in his ear. “Kid.” There was no respite from the pulling away so Heyes tried again.“ Enough! Enough! C'mon Jed, he's done.”

Heyes' use of his childhood name seemed to have had some effect, but still for a single terrifying moment, Heyes thought the Kid was going to draw, before he suddenly slumped against him as calm returned to his eyes. “Emily!” 

They turned to look, but she was no longer at the door. The sound of rapid footsteps broke loudly into the house. The Sheriff with one of his two deputies their guns out, with Emily breathless behind them entered the room.

Matlock looking up from his position on the floor, coughed, spitting blood, his front teeth cracked and said. “Ahh good! Arrest these men. They broke into my home, endangering my sister and granddaughter. That man damn near killed me.” He pointed over at the Kid his gaze triumphant as Curry groaned and shook his head. Heyes patted him awkwardly, not really sure what to say. He understood exactly why his partner had snapped, but trying to explain that to the law would likely challenge even his silver-tongue.

The Sheriff looked between the three of them his face grim as he said. “All I see is a Father trying to prevent his daughter being kidnapped. Mrs Hancock explained the situation and...” He trailed off and looked as the second deputy came up behind them. “And here is the evidence.” The third man was carrying a travelling baby basket and three hurriedly packed bags, one of which was full of baby clothes.

Heyes found little sympathy for Matlock as he went suddenly pale and glanced over at Emily, his face a picture of betrayed anger as she said. “These men saved your life this afternoon, but you just couldn't back down. I don't like or even recognise the man you've become. And if Lily were here, neither would she.”

The Sheriff hauled the suddenly silent Matlock to his feet and handcuffed him, before he and his deputies hustled him out of the room. Two days later he left town early in the morning on a private stage coach, with only Heyes and Curry to see him go. Emily had chosen not to bother.

As the stage disappeared out of town, Heyes turned to his partner. “Kid, you sure you're fine with no charges being pressed. Think if you'd insisted the Sheriff would've tried.” 

“I really just want to get on with me and Lizzie's life, Heyes. Him being gone and no more fussin' seems the best way to do that.”

With that he started to walk away to the just opened restaurant for breakfast and Heyes followed, wondering a little at his partner's mood. He appeared surprisingly troubled for someone who'd just got exactly what they wanted. As they sat together waiting for their food, Heyes looked over at his friend who seemed miles away. “You all right, Kid? You're awful quiet.”

The Kid looked up from his blank study of the tablecloth and shrugged. As he met Heyes' gaze, his eyes were slightly troubled.“You know as well as me Heyes, if you hadn't stopped me, I probably woulda killed him. Mebbe that means Matlock was right about me.”

Heyes wasn't surprised at his words. For all that Kid had a temper and a reckless streak a mile wide, there was nothing basically violent about his nature. Him attacking Matlock had obviously worried him just as much as it had worried Heyes at the time. But he'd had two days to think and knew exactly what to say to ease his partner's concerns. The words also had the virtue of being the simple truth. “Kid, like you told Spencer all those years ago, most men aren't saints. And while we ain't nowhere near perfect, there's a lot worse folk. Least we were honest crooks and now we aren't even crooks any more. You're a decent man Kid and Matlock would have realised that if he hadn't been such a jerk.” Jerk being the mildest term Heyes could come up with.

The Kid's gaze darkened then cleared as he considered what Heyes had said. He took a breath, briefly touched the armband he still wore before smiling slightly and saying. “Thanks. I think you probably got a point.” 

Heyes glad to see that his partner was willing to accept the truth of his words, patted his arm affectionately as the waitress came over with their food. 

XXX

At the end of a particularly busy night, Heyes sat at the desk in the upstairs office tallying up the takings, as the Kid dozed in one of the chairs set against the wall with his feet up on the window bottom.

Heyes looked up and the Kid stirred as the door flung open and Emory entered practically humming with excitement, a rare sight in their boss. 

He was carrying a sheaf of papers which he waved at them with a grin. “Now, listen up boys, I've got somethin' real important to tell you. I've been talking to the Doc and he tells me with my chest, I oughta not risk another winter out here. Seein' as I've been coughin' up a storm, even when it ain't bin damp, I figure he's right. So's I decided, the end of next month, I'm heading back to Californi.'”

Heyes glanced over at his partner, who was now sat up straight, fully awake and alert with a worried expression on his face. Both of them were aware that that there was a real possibility that any new owner or manager would object to having two notorious ex-outlaws on staff. Heyes didn't relish having to look for a new position. He enjoyed working at the saloon, it paid well, was varied enough that he was rarely bored and certainly wasn't hard on back, but he knew having a steady job was even more important to the Kid. The lack of one would negatively impact his chances of gaining full custody of his daughter. The calendar in the Kid's bedroom, with each day carefully crossed off, was a very visual reminder, as if they really needed one, that it was under two months before Aitken was due to make his final ruling.

Blakelock looked at them, before turning to the cabinet by the back wall where he kept the good liquor. He poured three glasses of what looked to Heyes like particularly expensive brandy. Heyes couldn't quite work out if this was a good or bad sign. Emory handed the Kid a drink before giving the second to Heyes at the same time as he handed Heyes the paper he'd put in his top pocket as he'd poured them drinks. Heyes was very glad he was sitting down when he read what they contained.

“Kid, get over here!” Heyes watched, his mind whirling slightly as the Kid stood quickly, almost tipping the chair in his haste to get up.

** Contract of Sale **

**On the understanding that he is to receive ten percent (10%) of all annual profits from the business for as long as he lives, **Emory Blakelock** has agreed to the transfer of ownership of all his business interests in Silver Springs excepting the newspaper to **Mr Hannibal Heyes and Mr Jedidiah Curry.** **

**If the above financial condition is not met, full ownership will legally revert back to Mr E Blakelock. However the expectation is that there will be no default and he has further agreed that on his death full ownership will transfer to the above mentioned Mr H Heyes and Mr J Curry.**

Emory Blakelock: _**E. L Blakelock**_  
Hannibal Heyes:  
Jedidiah Curry:

Heyes looked up as he finished and saw his partner was just as dazed as he felt. The Kid cleared his throat, obviously a bit overcome as Heyes asked a little breathlessly “You sure about this Emory? It's an incredibly generous thing you're doing.”

“Ain't never been surer, now will you just hurry up and sign? I got stuff I need to be doin'. We can work out the details tomorrow.”

He handed them both a pen, before taking a sip of his drink that he'd picked up as they were reading, obviously considering the matter closed. With another astonished glance at each other and the paper on the desk, they quickly bent to sign the contract. After they'd signed they both took a large swallow out of their own glasses, which left them coughing slightly in reaction while Emory smiled at them in some amusement.

**2 Months Later**

Kid Curry glanced a little nervously at Emily who was looking very calm as they stood in front of Judge Aitken. He was pretty sure everything would be fine, but he was loathe to take anything for granted with how his luck sometimes ran. Maybe Aitken would consider that owning a saloon was not respectable enough to allow him full custody. He'd fretted about this to Heyes who had just looked at him shaking his head. “You worry too much.”

Curry forcibly turned his attention from his worrying and looked at the judge who had finished reading and was looking at them benevolently. He smiled at them broadly as he said. “Well this all looks very impressive. I can see absolutely no reason why Mr Curry should not be awarded full custody of his daughter at this time. “

The Kid had intended to impress Aitken with his composure, but instead found himself whooping loudly. He spun on his heel and caught Emily in a tight hug, lifting her feet slightly off the ground as he swung her round. He finally let her go and turned back to the judge as Aitken cleared his throat. “A little decorum, please Mr Curry.” But the amusement in his expression belied the words and left the Kid feeling less embarrassed then he might've been.

Jed barely heard the rest of what was said his mind whirling in relief and joy. Aitken finished speaking and shook his hand as he wished him luck. 

The Kid felt a sudden presence beside him and turned towards it as he felt Emily look at him questioningly. He felt the briefest touch on his shoulder and could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadowy form of Lily smiling warmly at him. He blinked and the figure was gone as if it'd never been there at all. As they exited onto the street where Heyes stood waiting for them, he was convinced it'd simply been his imagination and decided not to mention anything to either Heyes or Emily. However the memory of her presence lingered for the rest of the day.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hopefully gets the happy ending they'd wish for.

Two weeks after the final hearing with Aitken, the Kid was sat in the large front room of what was now just Emily's house, watching his daughter crawl determinedly across the floor. When she stopped and just sat down on her bottom with a big yawn, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. For a few moment she wriggled in an attempt to free herself, then just relaxed and was soon fast asleep. With a contented sigh, he breathed in her scent and gently ruffled her hair. He settled himself more comfortably and started to doze off. He and Heyes were still settling into being business owners and although they were enjoying the experience, it was definitely tiring. It was good to finally have some time to just sit down and relax.

As Emily entered the room and sat down on the other side of the couch, he pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and hair as he attempted to look more alert. He could see from her serious expression that she had something important she wanted to say. 

She ran a gentle finger down Lizzie's face, before looking at him with her head on one side and her expression intent. “I've been meaning to ask you for a couple of days. I know you must be eager to have Lizzie move in with you and I don't want you hesitating because you think I'm not ready to let her go. She won't be far away and it's only fair you take her home. I know a really good girl who'll be perfect to look after her while you're busy.” She smiled genuinely at him, but he could easily see the strain and the slightly sad expression in her eyes, that she was desperately trying to hide from him.

He had been building up to suggest that, more than ready to have Lizzie with him full-time, but as he studied his sleeping daughter and then looked back at Emily, an idea came to him. “I was thinkin' about that. I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind if Lizzie stayed with you for a little bit longer? Heyes and me were talkin' and we both figure where we are now ain't exactly right for a baby. It shouldn't be for too long. We're hiring a saloon manager and Victoria is gonna help manage the upstairs bit of the business. That's all gonna give me much more time to get everything sorted. 'Specially as folk seem real keen to help out. I'll soon have somewhere suitable built.” He knew he was rambling because he hadn't really planned any of this, but Emily didn't seem to mind at all, as she looked at him gratefully.

He and Heyes had indeed talked things over and had agreed that Lizzie moving in with them would be fine. The Kid was pretty certain that Heyes had thought of what he was suggesting already, but hadn't said anything, likely figuring he'd want Lizzie with him as soon as possible. But this way suddenly seemed fairer and more sensible all round. He could hear Heyes now laughing at him as he rolled his eyes. “You always were a sucker for a lovely lady with pretty eyes.” But he knew his partner would see his point, it was really the least they could do for her given all she'd done for them.

Emily's smile was wide as she nodded eagerly. “Oh Jed that would be no problem at all. Be a pleasure honestly. She paused a minute and looked to his surprise a little uncomfortable. “Look I'm not sure if this something you'd be interested in and feel free to refuse. But with the house being so big, I feel a bit lonely sometimes, especially in the evening when the servants leave.” She stopped again then added more quietly. “ Living here was far more James' style than mine. So I was wondering if perhaps when your house is finished, I could move in with you and Lizzie?” The last was said in a rush and at first she couldn't quite meet his eyes. But Curry wasn't really surprised, when after a deep breath, her cheeks slightly pink, she looked at him and held his gaze firmly.

He desperately wanted to say yes, it seemed to be the perfect long term solution. Someone he trusted to look after Lizzie, a way to get Emily out of this big gloomy house and ensure she wasn't left on her own. But what about her reputation? He knew from experience just how judgemental folk could be. “Emily, I don't know. What will people think, not to mention say? I don't want to cause you any trouble. Not after everything you've done for us,”

“Pfft, folk can think what they like, Jed. Its what's best for Lizzie that matters. If it doesn't work out, or we find we're really not comfortable, I can always move out again. It just seems that this could be best for all of us. Besides I'm old enough to be flattered that people might draw that kind of conclusion.” She grinned at him then, a slightly wicked glint in her eyes.

The Kid shook his head, feeling a flush on his own cheeks, as a laugh was startled out of him, quickly subdued so as not to wake Lizzie. “If you're sure...”

Emily's grin only widened as she said. “I'm sure.”

** Early Morning September 3 1890 **

Jed crept into the small nursery walking quietly over to his daughter's cot and careful not to wake her, leant in as he whispered softly. “Happy Birthday, darlin.”

He stood just watching her until light footsteps outside the door caught his attention. He turned as a soft light shone into the early morning gloom of the room. Emily stood at the door smiling at him.

She placed the lamp she was carrying on the small set of drawers by the door and came over to join him. He was a little embarrassed at being found out. But there was no sign of amusement in her look, only a fond understanding which brought a smile to his own face. Meeting her eyes he said quietly. “I've been awake since just after midnight and finally just couldn't wait any longer. Sorry I disturbed you.” He returned to look at his daughter, resisting the urge to reach down and smooth out or move the stray curl on her forehead. 

Emily chuckled gently. “I understand that feeling well. After Samuel and Lucas died, Lily helped me feel like there was some point to going on. Some nights when she was small, I used to walk into her room when she was sleeping just to watch her.” Curry could hear the smile in her voice as she added. “ Besides you didn't disturb me. I was on my way to see her too.”

Kid Curry reluctantly tore his gaze away from his sleeping daughter as she started to stir slightly, as if their quiet tones were beginning to break into her sleep. “I guess I oughta leave her be so she don't wake up. We don't want her bein' too grumpy on her birthday.” 

** 10.00am **

The Kid sat on the floor of the sitting area with his back against the wall. He lifted Lizzie up gently with his knees as he singsonged Happy Birthday to her. She giggled and clapped her hands, chattering happy nonsense to herself. 

He was so intent on his task that he started when he heard a warm laugh from the doorway. Turning, he met the amused expression of Heyes. “Sure is a good thing none of them ornery gamblers in the saloon can see you now! I ain't sure how they'd react next time they come up against you.”

Curry suddenly self-conscious was preparing a sharp retort until he noticed the soft grin and the genuine warmth and affection on his partner's face, so instead simply said dryly. “You never know Heyes it might work in my favor.” With that he returned to amusing his daughter. 

He wasn't really surprised when Heyes sat down next to him and tickled Lizzie gently under the chin making her giggle even more. “Well, Kid, you could be right, but I'm not sure I'd want to test that notion.”

**3.00pm**

“Well, Lily, our Lizzie turned one today. You oughta see her, she's so big and as quick as a jackrabbit.” He laughed softly as he stroked the marble gravestone he was sat next to. “Heyes says I was just as bad, though how he remembers when he weren't much more than three, I ain't sure, but he swears he does. Emily says she'll be walking soon. Likely that might slow her down some, least till she finds her sea legs. I wanted to bring her, but she ain't great at sitting. Soon, I promise.” He laughed again. “Maybe when she's sleeping.” He paused to clear his suddenly tight throat before continuing .“I wish sometimes there was more of you in her. I sure hope she ain't as good at finding trouble as me and Heyes were.” With a heavy sigh he stopped talking and knelt in front of the neatly kept plot before adding softly. “I miss you sweetheart. A lot of days I'd still give just about anything to turn and see you smiling at me.”

** July 4 1893 **

“Elizabeth Curry! Now you come back here.”

Jed tried to catch his daughter as she moved with surprising speed to look at the “Pretty horse. 'Cos papa isn't going fast enough.”

Intent on trying to reach her and not really looking where he was going, he ended up tripping over an uneven patch of grass and fell down onto one knee which meant he lost sight of his daughter in the milling crowd. He stood quickly and his eyes flitted round searching a little frantically. A husky female laugh broke into his panic and he glanced over to the sound. With some relief he saw a pretty curly haired woman looking at him with an armful of squirming child and an amused expression. “Does this little one belong to you?”

He eagerly took the wriggling Lizzie out of her arms as he scolded his daughter “Now what did I say about stayin' close?” Worry made his tone sharper than he'd meant it to be and Lizzie's lower lip quivered as her eyes started to tear up. “Sowwy, papa, does this mean we got to go home now?” She looked so miserable and contrite that Curry sighed. He always struggled to resist that look on his daughter's face and he said more gently. “No sweetie, but don't go running off again.”

“I'll be good papa, pwomise.” She snuggled into him then, the picture of obedient innocence while the Kid looked back at her rescuer, who was eyeing them both with an amused but sympathetic expression. Balancing Lizzie on one arm he tipped his hat. “Thank-you, miss. Her Aunt usually helps, but she's away visitin'. Heyes, that's my partner, he's busy beatin' all them ranch hands at poker over in the big tent.” He laughed as Lizzie started to squirm. “I never seem to have enough arms and legs by myself.”

The woman looked a little puzzled and Curry waited for the inevitable question about a wife, after three years he had become used to being asked, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with it. Instead her face cleared after a moment and she smiled. “Oh, I recognise you now. Jed Curry!” She paused again before adding, “and Lizzie yes? You and your partner own the hotel and saloon in town. I'm Kathleen Nielson, my folks and all are just over there.” She pointed in the direction of a large cheerful group taking up a sizeable patch of grass. “We'd be happy to help out.”

The Kid was very tempted by her offer because two hours of chasing after Lizzie had left him more than a little worn out. He was also worried that when she inevitably ran off again, he'd be unable to catch her in time to prevent her getting hurt. He looked down at his daughter as he placed her gently on the ground to avoid dropping her.“Whatcha say Lizzie, you up for meetin' some new folks?”

“Does that mean I get to see the horses? She looked up at Kathleen before turning a slightly accusing gaze on her father. “Papa keeps promising, but I've not seen them yet.” Catching Kathleen's eye the Kid shrugged a little helplessly.

Kathleen exchanged a wry glance with Curry then looked down at his daughter. “I think we could probably arrange that. Now lets go say hello shall we?” She held out her hand and Lizzie eagerly took it as she started chattering at her new friend.

** 2 April 1896 **

**Mr and Mrs Christian Nielson  
cordially invite you to join them in celebrating a joyous occasion.  
The marriage of their daughter**  
**Miss Kathleen Nielson  
to  
Mr Jedidiah Curry  
1 August 1896  
Noon  
St Michael's Church **

**  
**  
**   
1 August 1896   
**

Jed Curry turned to look at the doorway as the first chords of the wedding march broke the expectant silence of the packed church. He smiled as his bride entered, looking beautiful in a simple white dress. She began to walk serenely up the aisle on her father's arm. Her two unmarried sisters with Lizzie between them followed her, all three dressed in pretty cornflower blue dresses. He glanced at Heyes who winked at him, before letting his gaze rest on Emily who sat in the front pew her face wreathed in a huge smile. Heyes' wife Victoria with their new baby fast asleep cradled in her arms was next to her. He didn't think the day could be any better.

When Kathleen came to stand on his right and looked at him happily, a sense of peace that he'd rarely felt settled over him. He held out his hand which she took and together they turned to face the Minister, eagerly awaiting the formal words that would bind their lives together.

**The End**


End file.
